


12 Days Of December

by Blue_hare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #12daysoferuri, 12 Days of Christmas, Holidays fic prompts, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Prompt Fic list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_hare/pseuds/Blue_hare
Summary: Levi and Erwin have and argument in the bleak midwinter.Summary for remaining prompts; day 6- 12canon but AU with angsts and reincarnation and basically everything gets wrapped up nicely...(hopefully)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Comfort and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time no writing. Slowly getting back into things, its been so long I thought this would be a perfect way to get back into things. I realize I'm late (although just in time for day 3) and I haven't posted the others but please enjoy it anyway. :)  
> Big thanks to Buckarts on twitter for the prompt list!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi should have known there was something wrong when he woke up comfortable and warm...F---!

. 

. 

. 

He’s comfortable and he’s warm just as he’s waking up. 

That should have been the first sign that something was clearly wrong… He ignored it though because _he’s comfortable and he’s warm._ He relaxes again and sinks down into the soft bed and covers his nose from the cold beyond and sighs deeply. He falls asleep immediately, hardly noticing the arms tightening around his waist or the soft puff of warm air near his head, the quick peck on his hair whorl. 

When he next wakes up...it's as though in sleep, _everything_ had slowly sunk in… The way flies slowly sink to the bottom of honey jars. Fuck, it sucked being the fly. 

He flings the comforter away and his skin immediately peppers over with goose-pimples. 

“Shit! Fuck!” 

His backside hurts, the kind of hurt that can only mean one thing…

“Fuck!” 

He’s looking frantically around for his clothes but has only managed to locate a polka-dotted sock among crinkling blue paper confetti except, it’s not. Except, he’s remembering round after round and there had NOT been enough blue packets but he’s clean...and his mouth doesn’t taste like death. It’s minty fresh… 

_And stop analyzing. Move. Move. Move!_

That shit Four-Eyes and her stupid holiday party because somehow its her faul--- He does not want to remember(!) except, he is… Shit. 

He puts on the polka-dotted sock. Fuck if he looks riduculous with one sock and nothing more. He’s pretty much the bastard of the century now. It’s guaranteed. Oh God, when he finds out. He’s got to tell him! Shit...shit.

He’s got both socks on and there’s his underwear...on top of a stack of books... 

_Figures the bastard hasn't changed at all._

On the way out the bedroom door he catches a glimpse of his reflection. His hair a mess, his neck… _That goddamn bastard, couldn’t he at least control himself?_ There’s no way to hide it and then he remembers his scarf. He can use that, at least until he gets home and has some time to think about what he’s going to say. About how he is going to explain himself. 

He’s in the hallway now and it’s a wonder he remembers the layout of this place. He’d been so shit faced yesterday or today… When exactly did they get in?

_Fuck how is it so cold in here?!_

He finds his pants at the end of the hallway and hops awkwardly on one foot and then the other to put them on. He catches a glimpse of a graduation diploma. Cambridge University. He averts his eyes right away. He doesn't wanna look at the name printed on there. 

The living room is so fucking bright. The curtains hadn’t been closed at all. He’d always been so darn forgetful. He catches snow falling gently from outside and, were it not for the colossal mistake this whole thing was, he’d admire the view. 

He sees his shirt on the back of the dark brown couch (immediately he thinks of “Brown bear, brown bear what do you see?”). He pulls it off. It reads ‘Anthem of the Sun.’ He wants to laugh. It must be a joke that they both wore vintage T-shirts. His, when he finds it on top of a lamp, next to _another_ pile of books and a familiar maidenhair fern (so he can keep plants alive now?), reads ‘Wish You Were Here.’ He wishes he were anywhere but here. 

He sees his white sweater right next to leg of the side table with that lamp and pulls it on. His heart had been beating like crazy then and his vision had tunneled. He’s at the door way, his coat underneath his arm, and his scarf just hastily on his neck. _I’ll wrap it properly in the elevator and make sure everything’s covered then._ He’s glad that he never took out his phone or wallet out of his coat. He’s about to reach for the door knob when he hears his name. 

“Levi…” 

He freezes, hand shaking at the door knob. He’d been so frantic to get out as soon as he could, that he didn’t even notice when the other had woken up and followed him. 

_Fuck._

He doesn’t want to see him, to face him but he still, slowly, turns around. 

“What?!” he barks out, his voice scratchy. He winces. He’d always been quite vocal during...during… 

He clears his throat, looking at the others feet (much bigger than his, like way bigger), waiting for him to say whatever it was that he was going to say. But nothing, and it was so damn awkward. 

“I...I… just wanted. To say I’m sorry,” Levi clenches his fist, refusing to look at him. He swallows down loudly. 

“Yeah, well so am I.” He says, turning around again. His bottom lip has started to tremble. 

“Wait, no!” He hears him takes two steps exactly toward him (fuck his long legs!) but he doesn’t try to stop him with his hand. “The sweater. It’s mine.” 

What the fuck! 

Levi whirls around so fast that his grey cashmere scarf slips right off and the other takes a few steps back, completely caught off guard. 

“The fuck you mean, Smith?!” 

He’s still not looking at him but at the wooden panel paintings in the background. He recognizes it as Moblits work. 

“The sweater you've got on… It’s mine.” he finished lamely. 

Levi freezes, fixing his gaze on his outstretched hand, holding onto a white knitted sweater, similar to his own. He looks down at what he’s wearing and only just realizes that the one he’s got on is too long at the sleeves and at the hem and that the neck scoops out low, exposing his collarbone which is littered with a variety of bright berry bursts from soft pinks to deep violets. 

He’s gone silent now, his hearing completely cut off, and then he’s dropping his coat and hurrying to yank _his_ sweater off of him. He catches a whiff of his aftershave and it’s _still the same one._ He feels as though he’s been burned and he doesn't mean to (he completely does) but he throws the sweater at him (oof!) and just as swiftly swipes his sweater out of his hands and pulls it over his head, picks up his coat and scarf, and marches straight to the back, to the door. 

“Levi,” and damn his voice but he still turns around, “I hope he makes you happy.” 

He looks at him now, properly. He’s got the sheet wrapped around his waist and one of the sleeves from the sweater is caught on his head and Levi watches it slide down his obnoxiously perfect, golden, tousled, bedhead hair. _Fucking. Bastard._ he thinks. 

“Goodbye.” 

Levi’s heart clenches painfully because that ‘Goodbye’ had been the same as the one from 5 years ago. When they were dating. Before he graduated. Before the distance eventually became too much. Before they mutually decided to part ways. Before he met his current 2 year long boyfriend, Henrich, who he's only realized he hadn’t thought of _at all_ until he woke up… and _that's so bad._

He didn’t know _he_ was going to be at Hange’s holiday party. He’d come late and by then Levi had pretty much been sloshed or at least half way there, Henrich was absent so he'd let loose. It was supposed to be an ugly sweater holiday party but, fuck that, if Hange thought Levi had anything _ugly_ in his wardrobe. So he wore the white knitted sweater. It had been a gift. One that had been matching pair and _how was he supposed to know he was gonna be there?!_

__

Everyone joked about them matching. It had been long enough and there wasn’t any reason for anybody to feel weird about what they used to be. Everyone knew it had been a mutual breakup. They chatted, they drank, they got drunk, and then they left together and fucked all night (morning?) long. Fuck! 

__

Levi admits that it hurt to see him again. He hadn’t been _that_ drunk, alcohol just made his loose; and he’d really let loose yesterday, he can admit it. But seeing him again, being so close to him, hearing him, brought everything back. There’s a part of him that knows he never truly got over their break up. And with _this,_ it’s more than obvious it’s the same for the other. 

__

Levi takes a deep breath and makes a choice. _No regrets._

__

“It was a mistake.” 

__

It really had been. He knows that now. 

__

Levi watches the others eyes widen (They're still so goddamn blue!) and watches how hurt flashes across his face. He looks down and Levi sees the way his golden lashes flutter before fixing and holding his eyes. There’s resignation there. He smiles at him, sincerity showing through and through. _Stubborn shithead._

__

“Of course, I understan---” 

__

Levi’s made his choice. 

__

“We should have never broken up.” 

__

The snow continues to fall silently outside. Blue eyes are wide and Levi knows he’s confused. He takes a step forward. 

__

“That was the mistake.” 

__

The distance is closing between them. 

__

Levi’s heart is hammering and he can see the way his blue eyes are widening with realization, with hope... His own heart is beating madly, actually hasn't stopped since last night, when he saw him across the room. 

__

“Levi…” 

__

He’s heard his name said the exact same way five years ago and then again for the first time, just hours earlier. He takes a deep breath and both of them close the remaining distance between them. Levi drops his coat and scarf and, with the sudden movement, the sheet falls away completely. Their mouths find each other again (minty fresh). Levi’s hands on Erwins soft, gold locks, he pushes the sweater away from his right shoulder just as large hands slither beneath to find skin. He detracts his hands away long enough from gold threads so that his sweater and shirt get pulled off easily. The others warm hand had already yanked hard on his black slacks, made easier because Levi didn't even button them and then - in some distant part of his brain that was ever ready to rub it in how fucking stupid he was - he realizes that he hadn’t even bothered to put his shoes on. 

__

“Hmmmm.” 

__

It’s inconsequential which of them hums or whether it had been Levi who wrapped his arms and legs around that slim waist or if he was picked up by those strong arms. They head to back down the hallway, to bed. Levi’s sighing with each kiss peppered on skin, the large hand warm on his back. He inhales deeply, loving the familiar scent. 

__

_God, everythings so familiar._

__

It’s that familiarity that clears his mind and leaves him at peace with his choice.

__

Before he’d been panicked, running on pure nerves and the ever flashing red of “you fucked up.” That feeling is less now, disappearing, gone. Levi’s made his choice and he’ll face it and the consequences after but now he relaxes and falls loosely onto the familiar bed. Their combined heat from before still lingers and he’s glad it has, even though it’s not enough. 

__

“Erwin, come closer. I’m cold.” 

__

Erwin brushes his fringe back and kisses his forehead. “I know.” He smiles, his dimples showing and damn it, but if Levi hasn't missed the sight of that depression. He pulls Erwin on top of him and then the heat builds slowly between. Not like yesterday night, where it had been desperate, scalding fire. They take their time tracing familiar paths with tongue, teeth, lips and fingertips. Erwin turns more bruises to deep violet, Levi arching beneath him and whining _gasping_ with each thrust of his hips. His sharp nails score new marks and reopen newly healed old ones. The heels of his feet twined and digging familiarly onto his lower back. With one last gasp the heat settles around them like warm embers. They kiss again. 

__

“I love you.” Erwin whispers upon his lips.

__

“I know. I do to. I never stopped.” 

__

And it’s a truth easier to admit than any other. 

__

They’ve both lingered in each others thoughts and hearts since five years ago and now, as they settle into the familiar embrace of each others arms, they luxuriate in the comfort and warmth they’ve only ever found in the other. 

__

Outside the comfort of their blissed out cocoon, a bright blue eyed figure pats across the hardwood. He stretches his paws out and then arches his back so that his bottom shoots up and his fluffy tail rises very high in the air. He _mreows_ contentedly, satisfied with his stretching, and then sees the odd pile of clothes at the end of the hallway, near the entrance. He makes his way closer, his ears and whiskers twitching with curiosity, and his tail tip swaying back and forth. He takes a sniff and blinks his blue eyes and begins to knead at the soft white material pooled on the floor. It all looks the same but one has a slightly different scent, like tea? He’s not bothered by it and so he turns in circles, finding just the perfect spot, and plops down to lay on it, and take _another nap._ His human had brought a tea smelling person and they’d been very noisy afterall. 

. 

. 

. 


	2. Phoradendron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi expected more of his bond-mate, Commander Erwin Smith of Maria...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4: MISTLETOE - An Arranged marriage A/U. Enjoy :)

. 

. 

. 

His lady mother is fussing over the non-existing wrinkles on his perfectly immaculate tunic. It’s an itchy sort of thing, heavy and ornate with all sorts of avian embroidery in silver thread. He’d been bathed in rosewater and his long hair oiled in the same scent. Frankly he’s surprised he hasn’t sprouted pink petal after petal although he supposes the thorns would do him some good for the impending ceremony. 

“Stop scowling! You’ll smudge the kohl on your eyes, Levi.” 

That only makes him scowl harder. Far be it that he is deemed far too smudged and unfit for the ceremony and they’d cancel the whole charade. That’s what it was after all. 

The Ackerman warrior family were without a liege or more precisely they, after nearly 2000 year of being knight guards to the Reiss (formerly the Fritz) royal family, had renounced their duties and betrayed them in a highly treasonous and scandalous way. It had been the talk of all kingdoms and rightfully so as the Ackerman betrayal, as they had taken to calling it, had been a big blow to the Reiss family. The Ackermans had been shield and sword to them for so long that they, for all intents and purposes, were left in a weakened state.

The same could have been said of the Ackermans though. 

Rod Reiss, the current Reiss King, conquests and war, had crippled and reduced their already dismal numbers. The Ackermans, after so much war were a dying lineage. In past years, when Levi was still a child, it had been discovered that the Reiss had been quietly hunting down and exterminating the Ackerman family. They had grown scared of the power the warrior family possessed, especially as the Titan swords and shields had been lost or pilfered in battles and wars. 

The battle grounds had evened for the most part but, the Reiss still had the upper hand, and if they were to play that final hand, the whole continent of Paradis would be doomed. 

It’s why the Ackermans had been so quick to find a suitable ally. 

It had not been an easy task. 

A warrior and noble family they may be but, their blood had ended and killed many of the knights and warriors of different kingdoms. Those would never trust the former kings ‘guard-dogs.’And then, there were others that were simply looking for a similar service to what had been with the Reiss. His great grandfather, Hazael Ackerman, had refused all until a scholar arrived from Maria. 

Levi still didn’t know what had been said, only his Mother, Uncle and their branch family representative, had been present for his Great-Grandfather audience with them. 

They had travelled to Maria, a territory that the Reiss had lost control of in the ensuing chaos and instability brought on by the Ackerman, Reiss schism. Maria was a vast territory but largely one of peasants and farmers and yet they had held their ground and made headway with the small army they had. Levi had heard rumors of those they called _Legion._ He’d never fought them but he’d heard from others of their skill in battle. They moved and fought as one they said. 

After months of debating and final touches to a treaty, an alliance would formally be sealed in the case of a bonding union.

Levi had been _volunteered_ as bond mate. 

“I know this was not what you wanted love. But please know that it was not taken lightly. I would never put you in the hands of someone cruel or unjust, Levi. He is a kind man and you are close in age and he has sworn to me that he will honour you.” Kuchel beseeched, holding onto his hands tightly. 

Levi softened his face and nodded at her. He did understand the position his family was in and he’d do anything for them. Even this… 

“I understand mother and know that if he does not, I will cut him up.” he teased, patting the hidden blade in his trousers. 

His mom grinned at him, knowing that _if_ it came to that, her son would be well prepared. They took his hand and led them out the door where his Uncle Kenny waited looking equally disgruntled at having to wear formal clothes. 

“I pity that poor bastard getting saddled with my ugly, rat-faced nephew. Too bad you couldn’t end up as tall and handsome as your Uncle, ey, Lev?” 

“Shut up you bastard.” 

He knew he was teasing him to ease his nerves but frankly it didn't help at all. They walked him down the hallway to where his Great Grandfather waited in a chair. The minute Levi was next to him he stood up and looked long and hard at his great-grandson. 

“You’ve made me very proud, Levi. I know it is not easy but I pray that you will find some happiness in due time.” 

And then he took his cravat from his neck and offered it to Levi. 

“It was a gift from your great-grandmother, you remind me of them.” he spoke softly and sadly. 

His mother wrapped it around his neck and then they left him to walk down alone, as was customary for Ackerman unions. 

His soon to be bond (husband was only used for male-female unions) was tall, really tall and for some reason, familiar. 

He was absolutely blank faced as he walked down the short way to the end. He wished he’d never reached the end just as much as he wanted to get it over with. He hated all those looks directed at him. 

When he reached the front, he offered his right hand, palm face up and the other down for his bond to take - a show of willingness on both parts. He had been expecting the guys to flinch or recoil at his ice cold hands instead, it had been him that let out a quiet gasp. _His hands were very warm._

He felt his ear burn in embarrassment and could only be grateful that his bond was so tall that he wouldn’t be able to look at his face. The ceremony did require they face each with their hands held in that position for the remainder of it but he stared throughout it at the pinned seal that clipped his cape in place; a pair of wings etched in silver and gold. 

_So these were the Wings of Freedom._

_He had not expected to be in a union with the Commander of Legion. Levi had been under the impression that it would have been the King’s daughter or someone else with a title close enough. He’d never expected a man. Then again, Maria had done away with their Royal government and had created their own system in place, one that was little known but must be working, otherwise their citizens and peasants would have long revolted and this union, would have never been approved by his great-grandfather._

__

Levi’s wonderin mind at least kept his attention diverted from the holy persons, long and winded, spiel about the sanctity of union and matrimony etc. ect. He did flinch and just barely moved his hand when the cravat was removed from his neck and then tied around their joined hands. _Like a fucking shackle._

__

Some more words were said and then both bond-mates spoke their vows about honoring and loving one another; a blatant lie if he ever did hear one. Everyone knew this was a union of convenience, he saw no reason for them to even pretend otherwise but of course, tradition. He supposed the Commander did say his piece quite convincingly (the same could not be said of his monotonous one) and… Well, Levi had found his voice...not that unpleasant at all. 

__

In the next bit young girls, both blonde, came forth holding some ghastly embroidered pillow on which were nestled matching rings of twinned gold and silver. They placed those on one another, the Commander took as well a matching Wings of Freedom pin and pinned it to Levi’s tunic, right over his heart. He wondered whether his bond could feel the way his heart was beating> If he’d catch it if it burst from his chest? If he did feel it, he didn’t show it. The end of their union was fast approaching and that meant it would be sealed with a kiss. 

__

It was that which had Levi filled with trepidation. 

__

He was by no means new to it. Only that he hadn’t exactly planned to marry his preferred gender. He’d been sure, when the time came, he would wed some nice girl from some noble family and they would have produced a bunch of brats to continue the Ackerman warrior line. But here he finds himself about to marry a man. 

__

One which clearly didn’t know the first bit about tradition, especially those close to the winter solstice on which Levi’s name day took place. 

The Commander, according to his Uncle, had sent a letter to Levi before their union and, with it, he’d attached a sprig of _iscador._ Levi had been furious and humiliated. Iscador or all-heal as was more commonly known to the region, was a well known fertility herb used by women to encourage conception, a cancerous growth to local farmers (they called it drudenfuss), and he'd even heard certain types were harvested for poison (devil’s fuge). Levi, only knew it by one other name and he hated it, especially because of the tradition it was closely associated with near his name-day. 

__

His mother had calmed him down and convinced him that the Commander had only meant it as a show of peace. 

__

Maria territory followed the old tradition, she explained. Iscador had foremost been meant to ‘convey peace and reconciliation between enemies.’ Yet, his Uncle Kenny had been relentless in mocking him with new sprigs of iscador hung over doorways and in his room, saying how he couldn’t wait till his nephew was with child, how he’d be the “ugly and short growth his new _husband_ would toll around.’ Levi had seen red and his hate for the Commander and their union had grown near infinitesimal. 

__

How dare that fucking bastards idiot humiliate him so?! 

__

Before he’d walked away earlier, his Uncle had smirked at him, making disgusting faces by puckering his lips and motioning to a round and swollen belly. When Levi first walked outside he understood why. All around there were boughs of iscador woven into garlands among other flowers and, at the end, where the Commander awaited, an arch of it, right above where they would wed. 

__

“Don't you worry Levi you’ll soon be kissing your husband under the mistletoe.” 

__

_That motherfucker!_

__

All along, as he made his way to the front, Levi had been clenching his jaw and holding back from simply flying at his soon to be bond and beating the shit out of the regaled, smug-faced, asshole Commander. There was no way _he_ didn’t know _how_ iscador would be viewed by his people. He’d seen and heard guests whisper of how _romantic_ it was and how considerate and fitting given Levi’s name day. His fury only mounted. 

__

He hated his bonded explicitly now. More so than he did because he was marrying him. No, it was _personal_ now and he’d make sure the Commander would pay for this indginity. 

__

_“How romantic,” he could hear them whisper, “that their first kiss as bonds will be under mistletoe.”_

__

In his fury and bloodthirsty ladden mind, he missed the holy mans end and go ahead for the ending kiss; he'd since removed the cravat from their hands. He did not feel the Commander withdraw his hands from his but his eyes flew up, suddenly aware of the large warm hand under his chin, tilting his face up. _Shit, his hus---bond was hot!_

__

Levi’s fury left him so quickly he wondered if he’d even been mad at all in the face of his now bonds’ handsomeness. Blue eyes, gold hair, chiselled cheekbones, (his eyebrows were thick bit Levi’s were really thin so it evened ou---didn't matter). _Fuck._

__

His heart was beating rapidly, he took a deep breath and unconsciously licked his lips. His bond was leaning over to him and Levi’s eyes fluttered closed and he puckered his lips waiting for his kiss… 

__

There was silence on one side and cheers on the other and soon enough cheers from both but, Levi could still make out his Uncle Kenny’s gleeful cackle. Could feel his face burn in mortification. 

__

_”...meant to ‘convey peace and reconciliation between enemies.’”_ His mother’s words echoed. 

__

So _he_ hadn’t known at all. Iscador had only been used to symbolize the Ackermans new treaty and union with Maria. Nothing more. 

__

Levi’s bond, Commander Erwin Smith, had kissed him on his forehead. 

__

“What the fuck!” 

__

Uncle Kenny bent over, clutching his stomach, and he knew he’d spoken that aloud… He palled just as everything, everyone, went silent… His mother had a bright, wide eyed look, _a knowing_ sort of look, that she gave him whenever he’d lie to her about something. Except, he couldn’t recall anything that he had lied about recently or at all. He didn’t even want to look at his Great-Grandfather, afraid his careless grandson’s outburst had finally sent him straight to his grave. 

__

And he felt it, _his,_ piercing blue gaze at the top of his head. Levi had never once felt as unnerved as he did then. He was sure he’d fucked everything up, the treaty, his family… _But...so had he,_ he realized. His bond, the _brilliant_ Commander Erwin Smith _should have known_ what iscador signified to his family and to his people. Should have known that they called it by its more common name, _mistletoe_ , and the tradition or, more accurately, the custom, surrounding it. _They had gotten married,_ despite it being arranged - one that would allow for the union of their armies against a common enemy- they would _live together._

__

The Commander didn’t have to love him or like him but if they were going to do this, it would have to be good and they were going to _have to commit_ to the charade, especially in front of their soon to be peoples. Especially in front of their guests, on today of all days. 

__

Levi took a deep breath. 

__

“In case you weren’t aware, Blondie,” he turned to look up at him, “you missed.” 

__

“Pardon?” he blinked back owlishly, white-gold lashes catching and tangling at the corners of his eyes, those ridiculous eyebrows shooting up and golden strands falling out of their rigid pulled back hold. Fuck his eyes were blue! 

__

In the next moment, Levi wondered if with this, everyone of their guests would be gossiping about the odd and highly unorthodox union of one Levi Ackerman to one Commander Erwin Smith. Then again, the Ackerman had always been unorthodox and Levi _really_ didn’t care by then. 

__

He was really tall, he thought, needing to actually pull on his bonds cloak to properly reach him - standing on his tip-toes had not been enough. It hadn’t been graceful at all or any good really, but Levi got his kiss (took it for himself, actually). He didn’t think anyone would remember or notice that he’d ended up slipping a bit (because his boots were too well polished for the ceremony). The Commander had steadied him with both large hands on his narrow waist and Levi swore he’d feel the warm press of each fingertip on his skin even two weeks later. 

__

Despite it being a clumsy first kiss as a bond mates, Levi felt lightheaded. When he focused his thoughts and eyes once more, he noticed that he in fact was being held up a scant few centimeters from the ground, quite easily and without any effort. When he was back on firm ground and he retreated his hands from the Commanders impressive pecs and cleared his throat waving his hand around matter-of-factly. 

__

“We call it ‘mistletoe’ here. The iscador. You’re supposed to kiss me,” a thick raised eyebrow questioned (challenged) him, “On the lips. We’re married and we are standing beneath it, Commander Smith.” they both looked up staring at the swaying berry fruit. 

__

“I’d heard my soon to be bond mate was brilliant but I’m seriously doubting that considering you didn’t even know about it.” 

__

The Commander’s face morphed slowly in front of him to bemusement. Levi felt shivers run up and down his back. 

__

“I see. Forgive my ignorance my dear Prince,” he’d never been called by that title before, this was the first time. “I will endeavour to learn much about this and any other customs I’m unenlightened with.” 

__

He was leaning closer still, voice a whisper, deep and throaty, in Levi’s ear. 

__

“I promise to be a quick an eager learner.” 

__

His large hand was encompassing nearly the whole of Levi’s head and the other pressed firmly, with intent, to the curve of Levi’s back. “So that I won’t disappoint you, my dear bond-mate.” 

__

__

In front of an already loud and cheering group of wedding guests, Commander Erwin Smith kissed his bond-mate, the newly titled, Prince Levi Ackerman, for the third time beneath the mistletoe. 

__

From her seat, Kuchel Ackerman watched with a content smile as her son glowed as the newly wed he was. His ears were red and she could see the uncontained curl to his lips, the luminous, mischievous and curious light emanating from his silver eyes when he gazed at his bond-mate. 

__

_He’d always loved a challenge._

__

She caught his eye and she winked at him and was delighted to see him blush. She’d always known her son best afterall. That he had a preference for men, especially those taller than him, that he gravitated to gold and sunlight and that he loved the blue of the sky. Erwin Smith had seemed perfect, but the man on first appearance alone was quite austere, almost cold. As she looked at them pass by her as they lead the way to the main hall, she couldn't help but think that they somehow _fit together._ She sighed inhaling the scent of mistletoe, glad she hung a sprig of it above Levi’s cradle, as a newborn, and one amongst his feathered pillow. 

__

. 

__

. 

__

. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up facts and lore about mistletoe. Quite interesting and so this was born cuz I was gonna go with the typical Christmas fic but decided against that and a whole new plot took root. One which I was not able to fully write down cuz you all know I'm way over my head in plots and WIPS. But hopefully in the future I may be able to expand on it. XD


	3. Just a Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi accepts a deal with the Commander of the Surveying Legion and he's got his own terms as well.  
> Day 5:Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to write a proper fic, this is more of a scene, but I think this covers the prompt just as well. :)

. 

. 

. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Yeah, I know who he is.” a dark brow arches unimpressed, tone bored. “I know what they call him.” 

“Is that supposed to impress me?” the blonde merely smiles in response, waiting. “Don’t tell me I’m supposed to be intimidated?” This time Levi scoffs at the inconceivable idea. 

“Humanities Strongest.” He curls his lip. “What a joke. I could take him. Fuck that, I would _own_ the giant son of a bitch.” 

Erwin doesn't appear the least bit bothered by Levi’s claims. His unflustered lounge grates on the shorter males nerves. 

“That’s quite arrogant of you.” 

“It’s hardly arrogance if it’s the truth.” 

“Oh.” 

There's a beat of silence, Levi waiting for Erwin to elaborate further. He doesn't, instead he reaches for the silver case next to him, drawing a cigar and lighting it up with a match, single handedly. 

Levi would find the whole thing impressive - if - it were anyone else. With the Commander, he can only narrow his eyes thinking. _Fucking arrogant show-off._

“You doubt me?” 

It sounds like a threat. 

Erwin hasn't yet reached to take a puff of the cigar. The end stays glowing a fiery red, ash falling on the mahogany table. Levi fights back the urge to reach for the crystal ashtray just inches, _centimeters,_ away. Blue eyes glimmer, knowingly and amused. 

“Not at all. I think you’re quite skilled. But…” he trails of finally taking the cigar between curling lips. 

“But...” 

“Well, I doubt you're stronger than Mike.” 

The smoke curls around those words, Levi’s nose twitches at the stench of tobacco. 

“You must be quite close to call him _Mike_.” 

“Perhaps.” 

“Perhaps, _that_ blinds you to his shit skills.” 

“I don't consider my relationships to ever play a part in my evaluation of _anyones _skills, when it comes to my line of work.”__

____

_Not denying anything, huh?_

____

“Then how are you so sure that _Mike_ ” he says the name mockingly, “is stronger than I?” 

____

“You haven’t been able to kill me.” he says it so blasé it gives pause to Levi. “For all your talk and _intention_ of killing me, I’m still alive.” 

____

Levi laughs, Erwin takes another long draw of his cigar. 

__

“And that makes all the difference about which is stronger?” 

____

“It’s a fair point.” 

____

“No, it fucking isn’t.” 

____

“Then why is it that my head is still attached?” 

____

Levi’s eyes widened, realizing that Erwin heard _everything._

____

“Why haven't you killed me, Levi? We are here, alone, in my office. No one in sight. I'm completely at your mercy. I have been for the last 15 minutes, and not once have you made an attempt. Honestly, I’m a little disappointed.” 

____

Levi feels his anger rise at each spot-on observation, until he has taken a step forward, then another and another, in the direction of the blonde asshole. He draws closer until he is standing in between the blonde’s spread legs. 

____

“You’re tempting me.” 

____

“And will you follow through?” Erwin’s voice is low, seductive, _playful._

____

_Fuck._

____

“As if.” Levi tilts his head, thrilled at Erwin’s intent eyes following the curve of his neck. “Don't doubt that I will kill you _if_ you don't keep your end of our deal. If there's one thing I hate it’s a fucker, like your type, underestimating me. Consider this a warning to your precious Mike. We’ll see how long he keeps that tittle once I join you fucking Scouts.” 

____

“Is this a gamble? I’ll have you know, I’m quite good at those.” 

____

Levi eyes him darkly, lip curling in derision. 

____

“Fucking surprise. You would be...but I don’t gamble.” 

____

“Shame.” Erwin draws the cigar to his lips again, watching Levi’s brow furrow. He makes no effort to stop him as he snatches the cigar from his mouth. 

____

“I fucking hate smokers!” 

____

He puts out the cigar on the crystal ashtray and draws back, the distance between them widening. 

____

“I’ll do my best to keep from doing so in your presence then.” 

____

“No, you’ll quit.” Levi demands. “This place is filthy. If I’m to stay here I expect it to be clean.” 

____

_That _makes Erwin pause.__

______ _ _

“What do you mean?” 

______ _ _

“Tch, really are you deaf now, Old Man. I said you have to stop that filthy habit of yours, permanently.” 

______ _ _

“Not that,” Erwin sits up straighter. “You… _intend_ to live here? In my apartment?” _With me?_

______ _ _

Levi turns around, flicking his finger, the dust particle dispersing. His nose itches not because of the dust, but because he wants to laugh. There’s something extremely satisfying in knowing he has managed to ruffle the unflappable Commander of the Surveying Legion. 

______ _ _

“Of course.” He rolls his eyes, expression deadpanned. “Don't get so worked up about it.” Erwin raises a thick eyebrow. “I don’t trust you, Smith.” 

____Erwin draws himself up, gracefully, clearly just as comfortable with, or without, his mechanical arm._ _ _ _

______ _ _

“I haven’t even proposed yet and soon we are to cohabit...” Erwin says teasingly. “You’ll at least let me but you a ring, won’t you?” 

______ _ _

Not that the other is easily teased or _easy_ at all. 

______ _ _

Levi’s eyes don't stray as Erwin prowls towards him. The light from the lamp casts his face in half shadow, his blue eyes glowing predatorily. But, Levi refuses to be anyone's prey. 

______ _ _

“You know what they say...” he continues, holding his own, refusing to react to Erwin's _proposal about rings._ To move. To be cowed. 

______ _ _

He’s drawing closer, the atmosphere of the room changing into something heavier, intimate. 

______ _ _

“Keep your friends close...” Levi half whispers. 

______ _ _

He has to tilt his head up to look directly into the blondes intense blue eyes. _Shit, he’s tall._ It should rankle Levi but, he finds that it doesn't bother him all that much. And, to his immense humiliation, he finds his traitorous heart is exhilarating as Erwin’s voice drops to that same octave as before. 

______ _ _

“...And your enemies closer.” 

______ _ _

______ _ _

He’s leaned down so that his breath, still permeating tobacco and something like mint, fans across Levi’s lips. Unwilling to be intimidated Levi reaches for the blondes emerald stone, pulling him even closer. He finds that he _hates_ that the hand on his waist is large enough to practically be on his hip and is spreading heat throughout the rest of him. And oh, Levi hates that he finds Erwin easily following his pull, _arousing._ He had hoped his sudden pull would reveal how graceful the Commander was not. Levi doesn't notice himself rise on his tiptoes, only that he leans close to the blondes neck, catches a whiff of expensive cologne, as he whispers, low and dark. 

_____ _

“Exactly.” 

_____ _

Erwin murmurs something that rumbles his impressive chest. Levi can't quite catch it exactly because, suddenly, despite everything, it hits him, - he can't seem to shake the feeling - that he’s made a deal (or accepted the proposal) with a particularly cunning devil. 

_____ _

_Fuck._

_____ _

. 

_____ _

. 

_____ _

. 

_____ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually the scene from one of WIPS hopefully I'll finish it soon but a preview isn't bad, right. Also its meant to be a gift because their fanart inspired me. I wont say who yet because I want to finish it properly. Let me know what you guys thought since I was experimenting with building tension in my scene writing. :)


	4. Ornamental Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's experiences winter and Christmas for the first time above ground.   
> Summary for day 1: Tree decorating.  
> This one is canon compliant and so prepare for angst also some Ackerbond HC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this one and am very happy with the way it turned out. I did my best to try to imagine the way Christmas might have been celebrated for the time. Hopefully it's not too far out. Enjoy :)

. 

. 

. 

He hears them, or at least the ruckus they’re creating, from his sleeping quarters. He’s elbow deep in hot, soapy water and admittedly it feels good against the cold that permeates all around him. He’s never felt cold like this before. The Underground might have been cold and damp and smelly but it had kept most of that damn _winter out_. Truth be told Levi hates the cold he always has… there was never enough clothes to keep anybody warm and it’s not much different in the Surveys Corps. The standard military blankets are piss poor and he hasn’t got much in the way of spare clothes, at least none which can fight off the winter weather. Which is why cleaning or training are his sole methods of keeping warm and distracted from the cold. 

_At least there’s no expeditions scheduled for this time of year._

He ignores all the noise and continues scrubbing the floor. He’ll work up a sweat go take a hot shower in the men's facilities - hopefully those shitheads haven’t messed up everything after yesterday’s cleaning he did - and then he’ll go to dinner and have some of that broth and end the day with some hot tea. That’s about the only good thing about having stayed in the Legion; tea and hot water and the access he has to cleaning products. 

He ignores the crowd of Scouts loitering around the entrance to the mess hall, whispering frantically about something, as he makes his way to the men’s showers. He dumps his bucket of water in the sink and proceeds to shower. There’s nobody inside and he’s glad to see that his hard work hasn’t completely gone to waste. For just a few minutes he is able to think to himself without anybody to interrupt him. 

He’s getting used to everything about military life, about live aboveground in general. Still...there are days where he wakes expecting to hear the door knob rattle with some drunkard or rival enemy, trying to break in. Mostly, he expects Isabel or Furlan to greet him when he wakes up, even if that actually never happened. Both of them liked to sleep in. He never thought their absence would get easier but it did. He doesn’t dwell too much on that, death is something that he has always known from living in the Underground. 

Those days in the beginning were hard, not because of them, but because he felt so out of his element. Isabel and Furlan had both acted as a buffer between him and the others, a handler even, especially when it had come to his more violent tendencies towards that Blondie. They kept those violent urges to rip Blondies gold hair, root and all, from his scalp, from socking him so hard he’d lose those pearly whites and possibly scratch up that pretty face of his right up and then make him taste muddy water, at bay. He’d made a note of where rainwater pooled the best just for that last part. 

That urged sort of numbed down after that day. He still occasionally had it but he directed it elsewhere, mostly training and killing titans on expeditions. There was also cleaning, of course.

He’s heading to the mess hall, warm but for his ears which have turned red in the cold air. He really should have brought his cloak but he’d washed it earlier and it was currently drying. The number of loitering Scouts has all but vanished, probably told off by some hot shot Squad Leader. The mess hall is mostly empty except for what he recognizes as the majority of Smiths Squad. They are gathered around a large tree and appear to be trying to balance it on a bucket. It makes Levi pause, he has never seen anything like this before. He chalks it up to some of the odd upper world holidays that he’s probably only heard whispers off but hardly pays attention to. One of the many he’s learned of or seen take place, since he came up above. 

He finds everything about them ridiculous; just another way for corrupt merchants to make a pretty penny and for those rich enough to show off their wealth and the poor, well they all seem eager to spend all their hard earned money on some passing fancy that brings momentary joy. They’re all fools in Levi’s eyes and so he ignores the sight and follows through with his meal of plain but hot broth with some warm bread. He has his back turned and he’s learned to tune unnecessary chatter in the background, which is why he startles when a large hand settles on his bony shoulder.

“Shit!” he grumbles nearly spilling the glass half filled with water. 

“I apologize Levi,” It’s Erwin. “I called your name several times but---” 

“Forget it!” Levi responds, “What do you want?” he glares back not because he’s angry, it’s just that he’s embarrassed. 

Erwin takes his time before he responds, simply staring at Levi with those creepy blue eyes of his. Levi wonders what exactly he’s seeing and whether he’s made off with another piece of information that Levi didn't even know about himself. Erwin disarms him, always. 

“I would like you to accompany me as soon as your are finished with your meal,” he speaks at last, “That is, if you are not otherwise occupied.” 

A choice. 

Levi is undoubtedly surprised by his request and wonders what and why exactly Erwin has requested his company and not any others? It’s not like he has anything else to do for the rest of the day but… 

“It’s fine.” And he’s sliding out of his seat with the intention of bringing his tray to the kitchens. 

“I’ll let you get ready and I’ll meet you at the front gate.” and he’s gone away, not even giving Levi the chance to ask where exactly Levi was to accompany him. 

“Bastard.” Levi says beneath his breath. 

He goes back to his quarters cursing because he’s realized the bad timing of having washed his cloak. He thinks of simply wearing it despite how damp it is but decides he’ll be even colder then; possibly risking the flu which he’s seen more than one Scout be left bedridden for weeks at a time with. He settles on layering several undershirts and two of his uniform shirts, and on top, his Scouts jacket. Hopefully they won’t go far. 

Erwin is waiting for him at the gate, his back is turned while he talks to the carriage driver. Levi breathes a sigh of relief, glad that they aren’t walking or going on horseback. He also glares at Erwin though. The man has a long dark coat, one not military provided, thick leather gloves and a wool scarf. He’s probably fucking _toasty_ in his fancy shit coat. Already Levi is regretting agreeing to accompany him. 

When he gets close enough Erwin turns around, takes a look at him, and frowns. _What not fancy enough for you, Blondie?_

“Please, go on ahead inside Levi,” he gestures to the carriage, “I’ll be back.” 

And he leaves with a strange smile that makes Levi feel...something. He doesn’t dwell on it much considering a cold gust of wind blows that has Levi gritting his teeth. He doesn’t pay attention to the drivers comment on the cold simply proceeds to climb inside just as Erwin had suggested to wait for his return. 

He doesn’t wait long.

When Erwin comes back, he does so with a coat underneath his arm.Levi glares understanding why he’s brought it. 

“No.” He hisses voice on edge. He means to get down, to simply no longer go with him, but the carriage lurches and he falls back less than graceful. 

“Please,” he says offering the coat. “I didn’t realize your clothing wasn’t suitable for the winter months.” 

Levi scoffs, not looking at him. 

“Of course you didn’t. It’s not like even _you_ could foresee the Underground rat you brought on, to survive this long.” He doesn’t mean to sound so bitter but even so he doesn’t regret it. He hears Erwin sigh, not even pushing him to take the coat. They ride in silence and Levi wonders if Erwin regrets asking him to come. 

They’re not friends. Hardly acquaintances. Levi doesn’t know if there’s a word that can be used to describe ‘an assassin turned follower.’ If there is, he doesn’t know it. His eyes stray to Erwin. He’s not looking at him but down at where there’s a stack of papers on his lap, the coat folded to his side. 

_Always got his nose buried in papers_ Levi thinks, rolling his eyes and returning back to the window. 

Since he’s been in the Legion he’s never seen Erwin not engrossed in documents. Sometimes, it seems it’s all he ever does. He’s heard some of the others joke about how Squad Leader Smith eats, drinks and shits documents. How he’s so wound up, because that’s all he ever does. 

Not even time to jerk himself off they say. 

Levi always stiffens up when they say things like that. He doesn’t like thinking about the Scouts jerking off even though, realistically, he knows they do. He’s walked in a fair few doing so in the men shower - some going further than that together. He hardly bats an eye. Only swears at them, to get a room, and take it someplace where he won’t see their flaccid junk. Where he won’t risk touching their sick spunk or they _will_ find themselves without. They since have stopped or at least have become more discreet about their encounters. 

Discreet is what he’s been doing when he needs to release some pent up energy. Of course, in his case he’s got a whole barracks to himself, ever since he was assigned one back when he joined. He’s sure it won’t be that way starting next year, during recruitment season but for now he’ll take advantage of the afforded privacy. 

His eyes stray again, drawn back to Erwin. It’s not like he’s terrible looking. His eyebrows may be thicker than most but he’s got those high cheekbones and those blue eyes (Levi in particular likes those) and his gold hair (he likes that too) and… Fuck him for being able to draw Levi’s eyes so easily. He turns back to the window, irritated at his silly thoughts. Erwin didn’t even notice him gawking like some weirdo. 

When they got dropped off, it’s near the center of Trost, and Levi is much too caught up watching the city, which seems busier than ever before, to notice the cold. Soon enough they are moving but only after Erwin, once again, tried to get him to accept the coat to no avail. 

“Where are we even going? You didn't say.” he grumbles, ignoring Erwins frown. 

“I’ve to pick up some of the ornaments for the Christmas tree as well as mail some documents for Commander Sadies.” 

“Doesn’t sound like you need me at all…” Levi says less than pleased, especially now that he’s getting colder with the wind picking up, and the sun hidden behind the thick grey clouds. 

Erwin stops and looks at Levi, strangely quiet and says. “If you didn’t want to come you should have said so.” 

Levi stops in his tracks unable to offer up anything he can say as rebuttal. Erwin takes this to mean something else and then he’s wondering over where several carriages and their drivers, are waiting for passengers. Levi has to jog to catch up to Erwins longer strides and stop him from getting the attention of the drivers. 

“Shit. Stop already.” Erwin slows down. 

“One of the carriage drivers can take you back.” He sounds so formal. “I’m sorry for taking up your t---” 

Levi cycles through a series of emotions only to settle on embarrassed anger. 

“Shut up!” Erwin does with wide eyes, coming to a stop, during which Levi takes the opportunity to yank the coat from his hand. 

“Give me that.” He demands, “I’ll wear your stupid coat…” He struggles to put it on. It’s loose but warm and smells faintly of pine. His nape feels hot, the way it does when the summer sun bears on it. 

“Well,” Erwin blinks black at him, disbelief all over his face. “Aren’t you going to get those orna-somethings and go to the post office?” 

“You really don’t have to accompany me Le---” 

“Shit, do you ever listen?” He’s turned around unable to face Erwin, “I said I was and I am, so hurry the fuck up!” 

His ears are burning but he can blame that on the cold, but just that, because Erwin then informs him that he is heading in the wrong direction. Levi swears loudly as he turns around, several people glare at him, but it doesn't matter because, even though Erwin turns away from him, he can tell that he’s laughing by the noticeable tremble of his shoulders. Levi feels warm all the way to the post office. 

They’re not long there and Erwin even answers when he asks what exactly it is that he’s mailing. Some documents for the Generalisimo and some seasons greetings and notes of appreciation for the other Commanders. Levi makes a face and sneers when he says Nile Doks name. He really can't see how the two can be friends. An ‘old friend’ is what Erwin calls him with a fond smile, the kind Levi has only seen a handful of times, and he’s sure, are few and far between. 

It’s on their way over to the store where they will collect the so called _ornaments_ (Erwin corrects him) that he finds out what they are and what they are used for. 

“For the Christmas tree to decorate with.” 

“You mean that pine tree your Squad was trying to stand on a bucket in the mess hall?” 

His question make’s Erwin stop. 

“Levi… Have you never---” He stops himself and shakes his head. “I suppose...there weren’t such things in the Underground, were there?” 

Levi gives him an expectant look. 

“Isn’t it a useless holiday like all the others you have here?” and Erwin frowns, not liking the way Levi still refers to anyone not from the Underground. That distinction he makes an ever present ‘us versus them’ that probably alienated him from his fellow comrades further. 

“I suppose it does appear that way to someone whom never experienced them. Even to someone like me, there are some that don't entirely make sense but…” His face lights up remembering his father. “Christmas is different.” 

“Tch, sure.” Levi answers, rolling his eyes. 

They reach the store before Erwin can further expand on the subject of ‘Christmas.’ Augustus Filemon is the owner. He was an veteran Scout, one of the few oldest living retired members of the Legion. He’d lost his mobility during an ambush from titans decades before Erwin had joined and had since been confined to a chair, something that had not kept his spirits down contrary to what had been expected. He was still a devout supporter of the Legion and offered whatever services he could, given his limited condition. Each year, without fail, since his retirement he provided wooden ornaments to the Scouts Christmas tree, all handmade by him and his family. 

“Erwin Smith, lookit you!” He called out, old, weathered face spreading into a wide grin. “I see you’ still alive and kicking, huh?” 

“Indeed I am, Augustus.” 

“Bah! How many times have I gotta tell ya, to call me August. You’re too polite boy.” He grumbles up at Erwin and then his eyes (one which is very cloudy) settles on Levi. “Oh, hello there young lad. Parten my manners. I ain’t used to most being near my height.” He says by way of explanation. 

Levi merely shrugs, the way August speaks reminding him of someone from long ago… 

“Wooo, weee.” August whistles, “They keep gettin’ younger, don't they Erwin? How old are ya ladie?” 

“I’m afraid Levi’s youthful looks are deceiving you, Augustus,” The man rolls his eyes at Erwin still using his full name. “He’s only a few years younger than I am.” 

“Well I’ll be damned,” He says smacking his crippled legs jovially. “Well, I won’t keep ya long. I know ya gotta go back and setting the Christmas tree up.” 

Then he’s reaching to a packaged carefully wrapped in a box with a green ribbon, the Legions seal stamped on the top corner. 

“Erwin, I’ll see ya next year.” August calls, then, as they leave, hands in perfect salute over his heart, says. “For the Glory of Humanity.” 

Erwin nods at him, even placing the package on a table and saluting back and Levi somehow knows he should as well. 

“For the Glory of Humanity.” 

The way Erwin delivers those words, the Scouts creed and oath, leaves Levi chilled. They leave Augustus Filemon’s workshop but before they do, Levi looks back one last time and sees that August still holds his salute and he’s positive he does so until they turn the corner. It’s his first time meeting a retired veteran Scout and one in such advanced age. He wonders if he was the reason Erwin brought him along. 

“It’s unusual for Scouts to live well into that age, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Erwin confirms, “We have the highest mortality rate not only because of the titans but also due to suicide.” 

Levi hardens his gaze and breathes just a little deeper. 

“He’s strong and lucky then, August.” Levi says, “Still must suck though…” 

“What does?” 

“Living while everyone else,” he thinks of not just his friends, but his first squad and some of the others that have died since. “...dies.” 

Erwin doesn’t answer back this time only hums in reply. 

They have one more place to go before they return to headquarters. The weather hasn’t changed much except the wind, for the most part, has died down. This time, Levi waits outside while Erwin retrieves a package. It’s during his wait that something wet and fluffy lands on his face. He looks up expecting rain only to see...feathers? The fluffy down sort. 

He blows at them when they try to land on him and watches them settle on the cobblestone, and is bewildered when the feathers dissolve. He looks back up, feeling something wet slide down his ear. There’s lots of them now and whatever they are, they aren’t feathers. 

“Oh, it’s begun to snow.” 

Levi twists around not having heard Erwin or the door open. “Snow?” 

“Yes, snow.” He smiles before sticking his tongue out. 

“What the fuck!?” 

Levi yell’s scandalized at Erwin’s childish, and completely out of character, behaviour. He looks around, for some reason aware that someone, anyone, could be looking at Erwin sticking his tongue out and… He’s not the only one. Although most are children, he sees a few adults doing the same or holding their hands out to catch the ‘snow.’ 

“Why don't your try it too, Levi?” 

At first Levi wants to argue that he won’t do something so immature and bizarre. He changes his mind when he sees the way Erwins blue eyes have lit up. He tilts his face up and sticks his tongue; almost immediately snow lands on his tongue and dissolves even faster. 

“It’s just...water?” he tries again but doesn’t get as lucky, most snow landing on his face and melting on his eyelashes. 

Erwin grins, surprising Levi by wiping the wet residue from his face with his soft scarf. 

“Come on,” He says before Levi has a chance to react to the unexpected intimate gesture, “It’s best we get back before it begins to accumulate.” 

Levi has to jog to catch up to him, his face burning and his heart stupidly beating like some sort of summer hummingbird. It’s ridiculous really. When they do reach the carriages, Levi slips on the slick path and ends up with his face pressed on the side of Erwin’s coat, his large hand steadying him around his shoulders. 

“Careful now.” He chides. “It’s slippery.” 

“You think!?” Levi says covering his embarrassment and then notices the un-concealed mirth in Erwin’s blue eyes far more visible and vibrant in the bleak winter. “Fuck off, Smith.” he mumbles entering the carriage first. It’s a far more pleasant and warm ride back to headquarters. One which, Erwin spends some more time explaining Christmas and snow and ornaments and Christmas trees. Levi supposes he can understand all the noise and fuss but still finds most of it unnecessary. Erwin laughs at his admission. 

The snow has settled into the ground some more by the time they get to Headquarters and Levi kinda likes how clean it makes everything appear, even if he finds it annoying how the snow, without any consideration, keeps falling on his eyelashes, and finding his way to his neck, sending goose pimples throughout his body. 

He’s carrying the ornaments inside to the mess hall while Erwin leaves to find the Commander. The spruce tree (Erwin has told him the type of Christmas tree) is looking quite sturdy in the middle of the mess hall and there’s a large number of Scouts, mostly female, sitting at the tables with paper and yarn and bits of material like pine cones, red berries and even cinnamon sticks, sewing and cutting and gluing excitedly. To Levi they resemble a bunch of school children. 

“Hey, guys look, Levi’s brought this years angels!” Hange points out, all eyes on Levi when he enters. He scowls at them. 

“Hey, you're wearing Erwin’s coat.”Mike says coming behind him, carrying what appears to a box of long and thin candles. “Looks better on you than it ever did on him when he was a cadet.” 

“Whatever,” He replies embarrassed and mad that he forgot he was even wearing it. “Hey, where should I put this?” 

“Put it there and come sit here and help us, Levi.” 

He means to leave and ignore Hange but they can be very persuasive (annoying) when they want to. So he sits down and get orders on what to do with the paper - Nanaba shows him how to make snowflakes (which he can't believe are unique and different but Nanaba swear they will show him later outside). When they’ve made enough Nifa and Lynne show him the pattern for the small animals and shapes they’re making out of wool (birds and stars). Nifa has got neat stitches although Lynne’s vary in shapes. They both agree Levi is better than either of them and ask him for some pointers about other kinds of embroidery to which he hums. Levi finally finds something he’s no good at when he tries to draw on wood by doing wood burning with Moblit. 

“Well, I was starting to think you weren’t human.” Mike says jokingly to a laughing crowd. “Good to know you have things you suck ass about.” 

“Shut up asshole. I’ll show you who’s the ass sucker here.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Seems like everything is progressing just fine here.” 

“Erwin,” Hange exclaims again, holding up one of the wool birds Levi stitched, “Lookit what little Levi has done. He’ll make a perfect housewife when he grows up.” they declare. 

“Will he?” he says amused and leaning closer to admire the craftsmanship. “This is a marvelous, Levi.” he says earnestly. 

“Bah, don't feed his ego, Erwin,” Mike and some of the other men grumble. “He sucks at drawing. Look at this.” and before Levi can snatch the wooden piece away Mike has tossed it for Erwin to see. 

“You fucking giants’ bastard.” Levi hisses, actually getting up and taking a hold of Mike’s collar. 

“It looks like a… um… a…” 

“It looks like a cock, Erwin.” Nanaba finishes for him. “Don’t be shy, we’re all big kids here.” 

Everyone laughs at Nanaba’s candor especially at the expense of Erwins pink sheepish face. There finishing up with everything when Erwin had arrived, and, so they at last, begin to decorate the Christmas tree. Levi has a pleasant time decorating and eventually his perfectionist and anal ways (much to Mike’s snikers) have him directing the others so that the tree ends up perfectly balanced between all the decorations they’ve made. 

“Wow. That looks pretty good Levi.” Nifa says, the others agreeing. 

All that’s left were the brass clips that they used to hold the candles and the ‘angel’ ornaments from August. They wait until supper when everyone who hadn’t left for the holidays with families are present. 

The Christmas tree looks quite nice Levi has to say, especially with the candles lit. 

“Alright everybody, it’s time for Augustus Filemons ornaments to go up on the tree.” Keith Sadies announces. “For those of you who are spending your first Christmas in the Legion we got a special tradition that we do every year since August was discharged 50 years ago.” 

Levi notices the older more experienced Scouts looking solemn, some with teary eyes. He feels dread pool in the pit of his stomach. 

“August started this tradition after he returned injured but alive from his final expedition. That year he made 10 wooden angels for the Christmas tree, one for each of the Scouts lost in that expedition. Since then he and his family has made hundred’s, each one to honour one of our fellow Scouts. Today we continue that tradition. They’ve given their hearts.” He thumps his heart. “They’ve fought valiantly.” Again, “They’ve earned their wings.” and then a final time with everyone following suit. 

Levi’s head his swimming, heart thumping, blood pounding loudly, and suddenly. he understands Augustus continued devotion to the Scouts, and how he continues to honor, and support, all who join the Scouts. He understands that despite the long years, he has continued to devote his heart to humanity. Levi looks at Erwin whose face is stoic but determined and familiar, so familiar. A perfect copy of August’s unwavering salute and devotion. 

He recalls what he said to Erwin and wonders how long they’ve known each other, wonders how long it’s been since August first told Erwin how he hoped to see him next year and the one after and the one after? It hits him that he’s devoted himself to a man that could just as well not be here a year from now. The realization is staggering, earth shattering and yet… and yet. 

As he looks across to Erwin, he doesn’t feel displaced. No, he feels a power surge within him not unlike the other times he’s felt it. But this time it’s different. That surge of power isn’t receding at all. It’s like it’s been released and this time, there’s no dam or wall to hold it back. It settling, not chaotic like the storms he’s experienced in the past; it’s peaceful somehow. The storm is still there, more ferocious and dangerous than before, but he’s in the eye of the storm. The only place safe and the most dangerous place to be. If he were to look up from the eye he _knows_ he’d be able to see the blue of the clear sky and golden light from the sun. 

Erwin is looking at him now, blue eyes appearing to glow brightly. 

Levi wonders if he can feel it too? This connection that was forged that day but has strengthened to the most unyielding of iron _now,_ on the eve before Levi’s birthday. 

Erwin Smith, the man Levi swore to follow. 

His heart beats loudly, like somehow, it knows what Levi doesn’t, or can’t admit just yet. 

_No regrets._

_No regrets._

“How many did you know?” He asks that evening. 

Erwin had just swapped shifts with Mike. The Scouts take vigil of the Christmas tree every year. This year there were many volunteers, so they all get 15 minute vigils, some coming in groups to talk amongst themselves about those they’ve lost. Levi can see perfectly well where he placed Isabel and Furlan. He’s supposed to go after Erwin but he’s come early. 

“How many did I know…” Erwin wonders. “Not all of them, but I remember all their names. Every single one of them.” 

If it were anybody else Levi wouldn’t have believed them. 

“What’s going to happen to Augusts ornaments after?” 

“We take them down tomorrow but only the ones who have friends or family who we can give them too.” He looks at Levi. “Do…?” 

“No, no they didn’t.” 

“Then you can have them.” Erwin looks away. “If you want.” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

They’re both quiet watching the candle lights flickering. 

“Hey, this Christmas tree decorating wasn’t bad at all.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

Some more time passes, Erwin shift ends and then Levi’s begins. Erwins stays with Levi only after Levi tells him it’s fine. The person after that is late, perhaps fell asleep or just couldn’t, finding the whole thing daunting afterall. Either way they wait. It’s past midnight now. 

“Levi.” 

“Hmmm?” He’s getting sleepy. 

“I have something for you if you’d accept it.” 

He’s alert now. 

“What? Why?” 

“It’s not a Christmas gift,” Erwin says seeing the confusion on Levi’s face, aware that he’s learned about gifts from Hange and the others. 

“Then what’s it for?” he asks genuinely confused. 

“Your birthday of course.” and he’s handing Levi a parcel wrapped in simple butchers paper with a red ribbon. 

“I...shit. I don't even care for my birthday.” Levi says looking down at his hands, hidden and warm, in the long sleeves of Erwin’s coat. “Shit, you already gave me this coat. It’s too much.” 

“Then you can return the coat to me,” Levi freezes cuz fuck it’s a warm coat and now that he’s got it on, he doesn’t want to go back to not having a coat and being cold. He hates the cold. 

“I mean you can keep it until your uniform coat is done. It should only be a week more and then you can return it back to me. But please accept this and think of them as simply a convenience given the cold weather.” 

He urges Levi to at least open the parcel and if he doesn’t, want or like it, he can return it. 

“Tch...damn you.” Levi half groans when he sees the warm fur lined calf skin gloves, matching hat and soft woolen scarf. “This looks like it cost a shit ton of coins.”

But Erwin is quite prepared. 

“Actually someone owed me a favor and lets just say they got off easy.” 

Levi raises a dark eyebrow. 

“Extortion, huh? In that case I have no qualms about taking these and putting them to good use.” He’s slipping the gloves on. “Any chance it was that rat faced Nile who you extorted these from?” 

Erwin simply turns to the side to hide his laughter, Levi’s dark eyes glimmer with each jerk of his right shoulder. 

. 

. 

. 

“Hey, August.” 

He’s older now, most of his white hair thinning but still smiling at Levi’s greeting. 

“Hello Levi, lookit ya haven’t changed a day since Er--- Since I first met ya.” 

“That’s probably cuz ya got old, Old man.” 

They’re silent for a moment. 

“It’s just ya Levi, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, it’s just me this time.” he wonders how he can keep his voice unwavering. “Sorry August.” 

“What for lad? Ya did it, didn’t ya?” 

“All thanks to him.” he says quietly. 

“I know Captain. I know.” and he’s milky eyes are tearing and spilling over but he’s still smiling. 

Levi accepts the four boxes of ornamental angels from August’s son and grandson. He salutes August. Despite the fact that August son holds his shaking hand to his heart for him, and that his eyes are both cloudy, he’s as devoted as ever. Levi knows that this would have been Erwin and that comforts him more than anything else has, since they’ve returned from Shinganshina. 

That year there were four Christmas trees in total. 

Perhaps not as perfect as years prior but Levi holds his tongue, they’re young afterall. There’s not enough hands to make the ornament for all of them but it doesn’t matter. Friends and family from those they lost, bring their own and they stay to help decorate the Christmas trees. When they are done and well through dinner Hange explains the Augustus Filemon's angels the same as every year. Family and friends gather their loved ones name and place it on one of the four Christmas trees. 

That year Levi’s name is finally drawn to place the Angel at the very top of the Christmas tree. It’s the same angel that’s always been used, blonde and with a white robe. He places it one of the trees, the one that has Nanaba's, Mike’s, Moblits, Nifa’s, Petras, Gunthers, Ness and countless others. The one that has _his _name written in elaborate, handwritten, gold ink on a wooden angel ornament.__

____

He sits alone and then with Hange and then alone again during vigil. He can’t sleep. It’s harder than ever before. 

____

He’s wearing his coat (he never returned it, even when eventually he got his own and then several others) his mittens and that scarf. He’s still cold. 

____

He closes his eyes. 

____

He’s in the eye of the storm, it’s the safest place to be and it’s the most dangerous.

____

He hesitates but eventually looks up. 

____

His breath catches and he feels warm at last. 

____

Levi can still see the blue sky and the golden light from the sun. 

____

. 

____

. 

____

. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with my Veteran Scout OC Augustus Filemon! I love the vets guys! I was sobbing thinking of them making decorations and decorating together and the tradition I came up with and then thinking of Christmas after Shiganshina...and I was devastated. Also August died before the expedition to the ocean took place but was able to be there when Erwin got his special burial. Yeah I'm awful for spreading eruri angst so close to the end of the year...  
> PS. Let me know what you thought of my Ackerbond Levi/Erwin experience. It just happened like that... but I ended up liking the metaphor to being in the eye of the storm. :)


	5. Nine Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets catnapped by a golden giant that smells of apples and sunshine and he meets his dwarf giant mate as well as a fluffy marshmallow.  
> Summary of Day 2: Cookies  
> A cat A/U I never thought I'd write something like this.... LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously did not think I would ever write something like this.... Enjoy though! XD

. 

. 

. 

He’d been watching all morning, ever since the golden haired one that smelled of sunshine and apples left for the world outside. 

Once upon a time, he’d been part of that big outside world... Until a gold hair and apple scented giant picked him up - he’d scratched him lots with his sharp claws and had growled and snarled and even hissed at him! - to kidnap him into his big house dwelling. 

When they reached the giant’s house, he’d hidden as soon as he’d been set down. It was the first place he'd seen. It had lots of big shoes and some smaller ones too. It smelled funny to tell the truth, but he just knew he’d be safe there. There was just _no way_ that giant, that smelled of apples, would be able to fit in and find him. 

He bided his time. 

The giant had to let his guard down some time, afterall, and when he did, he would be ready. 

His stomach started growling then, he stubbornly ignored it and pretended that he wasn’t hungry. To distract himself he started scratching on the huge giants shoes and even went ahead and destroyed the strings hanging from it. It wasn’t a bad time at all. 

Soon enough, he couldn’t ignore his stomach any longer and that’s when he smelled something delicious.

It had been a trap but he'd didn't fall for it! At least that’s what he would say if any of the others ever asked him. But, oh! It was delightful. Whatever it was that he was eating was so good! He kept licking around his mouth with his tongue. Yum! 

“Hmph, So you’re the little rat that left him so scratched up!” 

The voice was monotone and he was startled, caught completely off guard by the quiet presence. 

_A rat!_

The nerve of that dwarf.

He backed away and hissed at him. He, with his narrow face and squinty eyes looked more like a rat than any giant he had ever seen! They glared at each other because there was something extremely fishy about the rat-faced-dwarf-looking giant.

“Oh, you’ve come out,” the sunshine and apples blonde giant was back, looking, like some sort of wrapped mummy. “Did you like the food?” 

Of course he did(!) but he was still angry, and so, he swiftly turned around, making sure they got a good view of his behind, head turned up, and walked (he did not prance!) back to his closet (he had decided it was his now! At least until he found a way out of the giants home.) He was just about to reach _his_ closet when he was suddenly attacked by some giant, fluffy, marshmallow! 

“What did I say about you keeping Taichou away from the filthy street rat?!” 

He hadn't been paying too much attention to what the giants were arguing about because he had been trying his best to fight off the fluffy marshmallow. He tried to scratch at him but he was too fluffy and then the worst happened. The fluffy marshmallow licked his face! He froze, because no one before had ever tried, and succeeded, at licking his face. 

“How dare you! Get off me you, you marshmallow!!!” he hissed loudly. 

“Marshmallow, I’m not a marshmallow my name is ---” 

“Taichou don't go licking that rat. You don't know where it’s been!” 

And then ‘Taichou’ was taken away by the rat-faced-dwarf-giant, and for a minute he stayed down, grey eyes wide because this was the strangest giants house he had ever been to (well it was his first time but still, he was sure there wasn’t any stranger than this one). 

“Now what’s wrong with it?” 

“I think Taichou scared him and he’s in shock. Poor little guy.” 

And while ‘the poor little guy’ was still processing the strangeness of today, he’d been picked up and nestled right into the giants warm bosom and… and it was a pretty comfortable bosom. The feline gods that be, he started purring. He’d never admit it but that was what mostly lead him to delay his great escape. That comfortable warm (and soft!) bosom. 

So he delayed his escape and took advantage of the soft hearted golden giant and used whatever opportunity he had to spite the rat-faced-dwarf giant by hissing at him and laying on his clothes and punching his ankles whenever he could. It brought him immense pleasure to see the dwarf-giant wave his arms menacingly, sometimes with a knife or any object, around. The gentle giant was always there to hold the other back. 

By then, he had realized that he had the gentle giant wrapped around his tail, and of course, he took advantage of that, especially because the other(the dwarf-giant) would hiss and spittle at him. If he weren't sure, he’d guess the dwarf- giant had a bit of feline blood in him, but of course that was preposterous. That race had died long ago. 

Of course there was one other bothersome thing. 

The fluffy marshmallow. 

He was a cat, or so he said. He wasn't convinced yet. 

For the time being he tricked him into thinking they were acquaintances at the least, not being 100% sure he’d be able to call a fluffy marshmallow ‘friend.’ It worked out somehow. For an indoor cat he wasn’t completely useless, as he’d heard they were. But the time was soon approaching. He’d leave soon and so he’d prepared and readied everything perfectly for the opportune time. 

“You’re up to something aren’t you?” Marshmallow said stopping his grooming. 

He was always talking and staring at him with those big blue cat-yes of his. It was infuriating! 

He hissed back at him, purposely flicking his long black tail at the others hind leg, letting him know he did not appreciate him stopping his grooming. Marshmallow gave a tired sigh and went back to licking long swipes of his black fur down. The whole thing made him feel lazy but it was nice to have help with his cleaning and grooming (he was very fastidious about it) especially after such a fantastic meal. He frowned, looking at the way his ribs were mostly hidden beneath a new layer of fat. He’d gained weight in the _months_ he’d delayed his getaway. 

“You’re thinking too much. Just like those giants.” 

“I told you they're not giants, they’re humans and very good ones at that.” Marshmallow frowned. “Aren’t you happy here with us?” 

He had also begun to notice that he’d gotten much more comfortable with the domesticated cat. Sometimes spending near entire days in close proximity to each other. 

He didn’t answer back just layed completely down on the large soft bed the giants had gotten him. They had said it was for the both of them but he’d laid claim first and he, being the magnanimous feline that he was, allowed the fluffy one to sometimes (whenever he wanted) lay down as well. He hated when Marshmallow referred to himself as part of them, especially because he was so sure that they were different species. 

“Leave me alone. I’m going to take a nap. Go bother the rat-faced-dwarf giant.” he grumbled turning around. 

The fluffy marshmallow looked a little hurt but he was slowly getting used to his dark mood swings. 

“Alright,” he sighed not bothering to correct his name calling. “Have a nice nap.” 

He made his way to where the quiet human was typing away at the computer. He chirped a greeting and came closer, brushing his tail close the chair. He knew that the tea smelling human didn’t much like it when his fur got on his pant leg. 

“Oh, it’s you and not that black menace. What? Have you got tired of him and decided to finally pay some attention to me?” he asked gruffly. 

He only tilted his head and meowed, blinking his blue eyes. 

“Well look at that, I’m talking to a cat.” but he still picked Taichou up, running his hands along the soft thick and fluffy fur. He continued to do so for the remainder of the afternoon while he continued typing away on the keyboard. It was only a short while but the tea smelling human frowned down at Taichou. “Have you gotten heavier?” 

And in fact, Taichou had, thanks to ‘Heichou’ (the name they had given the black menace), gotten rather more fluffy… 

It was part of the elaborate plan Heichou had set in motion. 

He’d realized that the easiest way for him to escape would also depend on him being able to slow down the other and what better way than to fatten the fluffy Marshmallow. He’d begun to sneak him those tea cookies that the Dwarf-Giant made, as well as portions of his food and any treats the Golden-Giant let them indulge in when the Dwarf-Giant was looking. Just as he had expected, the fluffy Marshmallow had begun to get fat. 

Silver eyes watched the Dwarf-Giant and the fluffy Marshmallow from the corner. His tail swayed from side to side excitedly. 

“Only three more days and then I’ll be free.” 

. 

. 

It didn’t go as planned. 

. 

. 

He did escape and he did manage to get outside but then disaster struck….

He’d been eagerly running down an alley when out of nowhere the Beast appeared before him.

He’d seen him from the window of the giants house. A mutt. An ugly and hairy beast of a thing that a woman with a blonde bob kept on a spiked leash. He never bought that it was a “nice polite dog” according to the fluffy Marshmallow who’d seen him from the window with the giants. No. _He_ sensed otherwise. 

There was a reason why the She-giant had called that mutt “Beast.” 

He was swift at evading the Beasts jaws but then he’d gotten tangled in the ridiculous cloth the Golden-Giant had tied around his neck months prior right when they had taken to calling him ‘Heichou.’ The Beast seeing that, narrowed his gleaming, yellows eyes, and opened it’s sharp jaws, canines dripping with saliva. 

_Fuck!_

But the attack never came, instead he heard the yowl of pain from the Beast and he opened his silver eyes to sight of the fluffy Marshmallow facing off against the mutt. The easy, laid back life with the giants must have made him lazy because he froze in disbelief at first (He hadn’t even seen him following him!) and then. because of how determined he looked to ward of the Beast from inflicting any more attacks on him. 

Then to his horror, he noticed how the fluffy-Marshmallow, whose movements had slowed and weren’t as quick 

He was in bad shape. Really bad. 

His silver eyes could see the counter go down three full lives. 

“Shit. Shit. Why did you do that? Why did you follow me?!” 

He nuzzled against him. There was no response, not even a twitch of his tail. He tried again and again but nothing and then he looked down at his paws which were wet. The fur on his back stood up. _Blood!_

“Hey, wake up! Wake up!” 

His silver eyes saw four lives remaining. 

No! 

It was then that he started to yowl as loud as he could hoping one of giants, any of them, would come and help. He’d heard that they had special giants that were healers. He yowled and yowled until he felt his voice strain, ears twitching hoping to pick up giants’ footsteps heading in their direction. 

He was just debating leaving to find help when he heard familiar ones. He ran to the entrance of the alley and there was the Dwarf-Giant running to him. 

The dwarf giant passed him though, not even paying any attention, simply heading down the alley, where the other lay. He ran back to them. 

The dwarf was on his phone talking frantically. 

“I found them!!! Erwin, it’s bad! Bring the car over and some towels! No! Just hurry up!!! Across from Nino’s!!!! Fuck!” 

Levi looked at the barely moving fur on Taichou. He was lying in a puddle of blood and probably piss, his fur was saturated with it. Heichou was still nosing at his unmoving body, his own face scratched up, a long gash, diagonal, from his right eye to his mouth. He didn't seem to notice. 

Levi wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea to move Taichou but they were gonna have to do it if they were gonna drive over to Ness. He removed his cardigan, carefully scooping up the white cat. He was still warm and he could feel movement very faintly. 

Heichou’s began to meow loudly near his legs. 

“Shut up, Erwins coming and then we’ll get him help. Fuck! Taichou you better be okay!” but he was so still. A horn blared behind him and then Levi and Heichou were hurrying down towards it. When Erwin saw the state of his cat, Taichou, enveloped in Levi’s blood stained sweater his face fell apart. The image unforgettable to Levi and the black cat which had settled quietly and full of guilt in the back as to be close to Taichou. 

. 

. 

So, yeah, the plan didn’t go as planned. 

. 

. 

His name had been Erwin all along and there was something funny about a feline, even if he was more of a fluffy marshmallow, and a giant, being called by the same name. Levi, the feline, doesn’t like to think about the strangeness of his shared name with the dwarf giant.

 _Levi_ doesn’t get too see, _Erwin_ until he’s brought home by their human counterparts. He doesn’t want to admit it but it’s been very lonely without him. He thinks it was probably very lonely for all of them. He never expected for him to come back with a missing leg but that’s what he sees when Erwin brings _Erwin_ inside and then to a room the two had been preparing and _Levi_ understands why with shocking horror. 

They don't let him inside the room immediately. 

He meowed at the door until they let him inside to see _Erwin._

There’s only three of his nine lives remaining and the guilt has him whimpering as he draws closer to him. _Erwin_ doesn’t move. 

“Easy there Heichou,” Erwin says holding him back, his scent is finally of apples and sunshine again. In those first few days after Taichou’ injuries he’d smelled of sorrow and dread. “Isabel said they’ve still got him on some pretty heavy pain meds. He’s sleeping now. You can still be with him but don’t jostle him or get him excited. He’ll need lots of rest till his wound heals.” 

He’s got his blue eyes looking directly at him. 

“Do you understand?” 

“Of course I do. I’m not an idiot you know?” he meows back. 

They check on him those first two days and when they see how he’s not hindering Taichou’s recovery they leave them alone and he can finally take care of _Erwin._

He makes sure _Erwin_ eats and stretches and he bathes him and makes sure he keeps from bothering his healing injury (even though he’s wearing a cone to stop him from doing that). He’s quiet on those first days and _Levi_ wonders if he is angry and blames him for his missing limb. Still, _Levi_ does everything he can to take care of him. Much later he learns that sometimes the potions the healers use can make a cat unable to communicate properly. 

_Erwin_ recovers and makes progress slowly and soon he’s up and about like usual, much to the relief of Erwin and Levi. _Levi_ on the other hand has him on his radar constantly, and has become a bit of a mother hen when it comes to _Erwin_. Something that amuses the giants immensely. 

“Come here, Erwin!” _Levi_ nearly hisses, patting the spot on the bed he’s spent the last 3 minutes kneading just for him. “I told you not to go up the stairs without me! What if you had slipped?!” 

_Erwin_ comes closer, nudging his nose against _Levi’s_ despite the others unnecessary worry. 

“I just wanted to see Levi.” he says letting _Levi_ maneuver them into whatever position he wants. 

“Why?” He still gets irritated at the dwarf giant. Especially because both Erwins are always chasing after him and letting him pet them. 

_Erwin_ shruggs as _Levi_ begins to lick the top of his head. If he just lets him groom and clean him, it seems to settle and calm his anger down.

“I heard moaning and wanted to be sure they were okay.” he’s purring now something which satisfies _Levi_ immensely. 

“Those perverted giants!” _Levi_ scoffs pausing his grooming. “I don't understand why they continue to mate. There’s no chance of them ever reproducing. And they dare say us cats are horny beasts.” 

“But Levi, they love each other.” 

“Hmmmph.” and he continues with his grooming moving to _Erwins _face.__

____

_Erwin_ is quiet, wondering something and trying to figure out how best to approach _Levi_ with the subject. 

____

_”Levi…”_

__

He purrs back. 

____

“What about you…?” 

____

“What about me.” 

____

“I mean, the other day….” he’s stopped licking him now. “You know...you let me…” 

____

_Levi_ tenses, bristling, understanding what _Erwin_ is getting at.

____

“I told you that was a one time thing!” He hisses looking away, ears folding the slightest bit down. _The other times don’t count._ “I just felt pity for you cuz you were moping.” 

____

“Oh.” his tail has stopped twitching, dropping on the floor sadly. 

____

They’re quiet now, still close to each other, but _Levi_ no longer has his paw around _Erwin_. They can both hear the tick of the clock and the thumping and occasional groan and moan from upstairs. _Those horny heat ridden bastards!_

____

“Do you have a mate? Is that why you were trying to leave?” 

____

“What?!” Levi scoffs at the idea, “Of course not!” 

____

“Do you want a mate…?” 

____

“No! Now shut up. It’s bad enough those perverted giants are keeping us from our nap, I don't need you too as well.” 

____

They settle down curling around each other the same as always, tails twining automatically. 

____

“What about you?” _Levi_ asks quietly after a while. “Do you want a mate?” 

____

“I used to think so...but…” _But what? Levi_ wants to demand.

__“I don't want anyone out of pity.” He says sadly, the remainder of his paw twitching._ _

____

“No one would pity you.” 

____

“But you did.” 

____

_Oh fuck._

____

_Levi_ moves then, nudging and pushing _until he’s on top._

______ _ _

“I didn’t. I lied.” 

______ _ _

“But…” 

______ _ _

“Shut up,” and he leans up to lick at his face and then they are nuzzling at each other. “I won’t run away again…. But you have to promise not to get a mate even if there someone who doesn’t pity you.” 

______ _ _

“Okay. I promise.” he’s licking at his face and rubbing his nose with _Levi’s_ both purring loudly. 

______ _ _

“Erwin,” _Levi_ turns around, moving his tail to the side. “Do it like before.” 

______ _ _

“But… I could hurt you.” 

______ _ _

He’s remembering how _Levi_ was yowling the other times. 

______ _ _

“It wasn’t because it hurt.” He’s embarrassed, whiskers twitching. “I don't know why but it didn’t. It felt really good. Now stop making me say embarrassing things and get on with it!” 

______ _ _

And get on with it they do. 

. 

. 

______ _ _

Approximately three weeks later Erwin and Levi take their cats Heichou and Taichou(who would not let them leave with the other) to the vet. To their surprise they find out that Heichou is with kittens. They had seen some signs, but being that Heichou is a male, they dismissed them until they simply could not ignore the fact their black cat was decidedly getting round around the middle. Either was fat pr het had some tumor of some sort. Also Levi swore he’d seen the two male cats fucking but Erwin thought he was just exagerating their play fights. 

______ _ _

“Damn, guys I’m gonna have to write about this.” Ness and Isabel were saying very excitedly. “I’ve never seen a case like this. It’s rare enough for the record books.” 

______ _ _

So that’s how the two find out that the black street cat they(“ _Us._ It was you, you blonde idiot. Don’t lump me in on this.”) got was intersex with the even more rare ability to reproduce. On top of that they also learned that Heichou was likely a breed equally rare due to his blood results which showed he was mixed Bombay and something else. 

______ _ _

“Shit! Guys!” Isabel was looking at the blood results. “Looks like Heichou here might have been the result of some lab breed feline experiment. He’s definitely got some Bombay in him but his eyes don't match the amber colour of most for that species. His are silver. Damn those fucking inhumane scientist and their cosmetic pet experiments.” 

______ _ _

They react with horror to the possible roots of their pregnant male(intersex) cat and the possibility of that they may have to terminate the pregnancy or risk losing Heichou. Ness assures them that everything seems fine during the examination but to ensure that everything proceeds accordingly they make preparations for the worst. 

______ _ _

“Just so you know,” Levi says to Taichou firmly, “you’re both getting spayed this time around. I don't need more cat hair all over the place. Plus, I’m sick of you both thinking I don't know you steal the cookies I bake.” 

______ _ _

Taichou meows in response rubbing his head against Levi’s hand in apology. 

______ _ _

It was true. _Levi_ had been the first to steal the tea flavored biscuits Levi made and he was the one to feed them him; first because of his escape plan, then because he felt bad about his paw, and then it was _Erwin_ because _Levi_ kept saying he wanted them and couldn’t get up himself and get them. _Erwin _is also aware _Levi_ had developed a bizarre addiction to them _before_ he got with kittens, even though he would never admit it because he still didn’t like Levi. Oh well, _Erwin_ liked to pretend he thought it was only his cravings. __

________ _ _ _ _

“I’ll make some small bite sized ones for you guys then.” Levi grubled letting Taichou take the cookie and watching jump down the table and head over to the room they had since designated as the cats room, to give their weird pregnant male cat his cookie. _Damn that Erwin making me all soft around cats._

________ _ _ _ _

He becames even softer when, Heichou, with assistance, gives birth to two adorable kittens. Sun(Asahi) and Moon(Tsuki) respectively. 

________ _ _ _ _

“So, this basically means we’re mates, right Levi?” 

________ _ _ _ _

_Levi_ stops his grooming of his kittens and looks at his _mate_ and rolls his eyes at him. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Are you an idiot? Have I got an idiot as a mate?” 

________ _ _ _ _

_Erwin_ assures him that he’s not and proceeds to groom his stubborn mate and their new family. _Levi_ purrs at him, content at his new and unexpected kittens. He never thought that allowing himself to be kidnapped by a golden giant, that smelled of apples and sunshine and had a mate of his own, in the form of a dwarf giant with a penchant for baking delicious tea cookies, would lead to him getting a family. He lays down in the bed that now includes two more and looks at _Erwin,_ the fluffy marshmallow that changed his life for the better. 

________ _ _ _ _

“What are you thinking off?” 

________ _ _ _ _

“Nothing” he answers, nuzzling his mates nose, curling tighter around their kittens. 

________ _ _ _ _

_“We’re special, Levi.” his momma said, “We can share lives with our one true mate.”_

________ _ _ _ _

Above _Erwin_ he can see 6 lives. Three more than that day after the Beasts attack. The ones he’d given away freely. 

________ _ _ _ _

. 

________ _ _ _ _

. 

________ _ _ _ _

. 

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think...?! I seriously wanna know.... or not. I think its by far the strangest piece I've written for this fandom...hahahaha. Still hoped you guys enjoyed it and it wasn't too bizarre.... eeepp! and now you know why I was late with this prompt.... >_<
> 
> p.s. there's one final fic that will contain the remainder of the prompts and will wrap everything up...;)


	6. Snow on Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin have and argument in the bleak midwinter.  
> Summary for remaining prompts; day 6- 12  
> canon but AU with angsts and reincarnation and basically everything gets wrapped up nicely...(hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final part of 12 days in December. Thank you for being patient and for reading. I had lots of fun! :)

. 

. 

. 

“Is he back yet?” 

Nifa looks up from where she had been, quietly and diligently, working through the paperwork, Commander Erwin had left prepared for her to send out, and post. 

“No, Captain Levi. He has not.” 

She watches the controlled look on his face momentarily lose its blankness; his brow furrows, the corners of his flat lip line turn the slightest bit down. But it was only a flash, then it was gone, and his eyes looked away from hers, as if _disappointed._ When he looked back up, he eyed the pile of paperwork that she still needed to sort through. She knew what he would ask. 

“I’ll help you sort out the rest of these,” he was taking careful steps forward, “Actually, I can finish up here. Why don't you go take a rest or help out your Squad Leader.” 

She acted without fully considering what she was doing, her hand coming down on the stack of paper, effectively keeping them away from him. 

“I apologize Captain Levi, but this was a task that the Commander specifically gave me to do. It’s not much at all and I’m nearly through. He’s left the easy bit as you can see. Besides, you’re not fully recuperated yet.” She spoke slowly and clearly, hoping that she wouldn’t have to outright tell the Captain, that she had been specifically told by the Commander and Squad Leader Hange, that he was too be resting. 

He looked surprised by her and then his eyes narrowed - something that nearly made her look away. Titans seemed tamer in the face of his disgruntlement. 

“That bastard said something, didn’t he?” 

Nifa stays quiet, eyes straying to the Captains injured side. A dead giveaway. 

“Tch, fine.” The Captain looks across to the Commander’s chair. Nifa can't quite read what sort of emotion crosses his face. 

“It’s still coming down hard isn’t it?” 

Nifa eyes the heavy snow outside, the window completely white out. 

“Yes, it’s a blizzard out there.” 

The Captain hums but otherwise says nothing else and heads back, closing the door to the Commander’s office behind him as he leaves. Nifa wonders whether she should have suggested the Captain stay and rest in the Commanders couch. It’s no secret that he’d often been found lounging on that couch, whether the Commander was present or not. But, maybe he would have felt weird doing that in front of her? She winces, wondering whether she should have taken the paperwork to her office, or Squad Leader Hange’s lab, only to remember that the Commander had asked the paperwork not leave his office. 

She’s nearly done when she thinks that perhaps, the Commander had known that the Captain would have stayed were it not for her presence. That maybe he simply wanted to ensure the Captain rested properly. Or maybe he was punishing him… The second _that_ thought crosses her mind she shakes her head as if to completely dismiss the thought of away. Nifa then slaps her cheeks, ashamed to have even considered the notion. 

It’s true that the Commander and Captain had recently argued but that didn't mean that the Commander would do something so childish like that. 

No, it was a stupid thought and, with that, Nifa finishes up, tidying everything before leaving. She heads down to the kitchens, stretching her hands up, hoping to find a nice cup of tea and some company. _Maybe Nanaba or Lynne were still up?_

With that thought in mind she doesn’t notice the figure emerge from the shadows and hobble in the direction she just came from. 

. 

. 

Hange hums jovially, swinging their arms on their sides. It had been a particularly fruitful late night, one that had them heading from their labs well into early morning, to bed. They knew Erwin and others didn’t approve of their lack of sleep which, they found hypocritical considering their own late nights but, seeing as Erwin was gone and couldn’t tell them off, they were taking full advantage of his absence. 

And perhaps they weren’t the only one. 

Just as they passed by the Commander’s office, they noticed the strip of light on the bottom of the door. They knew Nifa had been set on finishing up tonight and they had been sure that they had finished some time ago. But she would never have stayed this late up. When they went to turn the door it wasn’t locked. That meant it the person inside was---. 

“Levi! Why are you here?” 

He startled at the others volume, glaring at them. Hange was unaffected. 

“Shut up, Four-eyes can't you see how late it is?”

“And why are you still up?” they asked, the light from the candle catching their glasses so that they looked deranged. “Are...are you waiting for him, Levi?” 

“No.” they answered far too quick. 

Hange grinned at them, coming closer and leaning over the arm of the couch. Levi, looking very bundled in the blue wool blanket they knew Erwin kept in the bottom drawer of the bookcase, scowled further. They’d always had the suspicion that he kept it there solely for the grumpy Captain to use. Hange looked outside, to the window. The snow continued to fall heavily. 

“I don’t think he’s gonna get back today either…. The snow it’s too heavy and the roads are far too dangerous to travel.” 

“I know that!” he snapped back unexpectedly. 

Hange stepped away from the couch moving to the bookshelf, browsing the book titles. All of them containing titles which they were sure contained heretical subject matter. Erwin, bold as always, blatantly displaying these books for all to see. They imagined he most likely enjoyed seeing their (nobles and wall men and any who opposed the expeditions) reactions when they saw the titles. 

“Are you regretting what you said to Erwin the other day?” 

There was silence as they both remembered that day. 

_“Do you really think I care whether you’re here or not for my birthday?!”_

. 

. 

Four days ago, Erwin had left for wall Sina, for the annual end of year budget meeting with the other Commanders, Pixis and that pig, Nile Dok, and Generalisimo Zackly. Levi was due to accompany Erwin, but there had been a training accident. Levi had been accidentally injured by a stray blade that had been broken by the improper use of one of the newer Scouts. It hadn’t really been his fault, as they were new to maneuvering in such slippery conditions. Nevertheless, Levi got injured, the broken blade piece embedded itself on his side. He’d had to get treated due to the unexpected depth of the cut. 

And he hadn't told Erwin. 

The Commander only found out when that fool of a greenhorn had confessed, likely expecting some sort of reprimand or punishment for injuring their best soldier. Levi still didn’t know if that soldier got either. He didn’t care. 

Erwin had later approached him, angry that he hid such a serious injury considering the journey they had to take to Sina, as well as the fact that he had not been properly resting. They had a row, a semi-public one, that had gotten around to the other Scouts. Levi was still quite new to the way things worked in the military had felt demeaned by the fact he could no longer judge his own injuries himself and had to report such things to Erwin or anyone at all. He’d thought being made Captain, by Erwin no less, meant he’d have a bit more leeway when it came to his own personal decisions regarding his health. 

“Am I a child that needs your permission now?” He’d bit back furious. 

“Of course not. But I do expect you to let me or---” 

“You expect me to what!?” 

“For goodness sakes, you should consider the consequences of your injuries.” Erwin snapped back, already getting irritated by Levi’s interruptions and what he considered unnecessary anger.

“And why should I? I don't owe you anything. Even if you are the reason why I was able to leave the Underground, you’re also the reason why _they_ are dead? So fuck off with your expectations and consequences, Smith!” 

He’d let his emotions get the best of him and the volume of his voice had risen with them. He didn’t notice the way Erwin had gone still at the mention of Isabel and Furlan. 

It had only been two years since that first Christmas holiday, where he had first mentioned them. He didn’t know how Erwin carried that guilt that was their death, and so, when Erwin, in an attempt to make peace with him about the whole botched up conversation, said he would bring him back tea from the inner city for his birthday Levi snapped back. 

“Do you really think I care whether you’re here or not for my birthday?!” He’d infused as much poison behind his words recalling that day. “I don't give a damn!” 

_“I don't even care for my birthday.”_ he said that first Christmas.

Erwin froze. His blood boiling the way he’d felt, when he’d first had his face thrust in that Underground filthy water, he’d expected some other reaction in Erwin, in fact he wanted it. He, as usual, reacted in a way he did not expect. 

“I understand.” he said, voice sounding flat somehow. “Forgive me if I overstepped in some way and have made you feel indebted or somehow violated your autonomy because of our differing ranks and, by consequence, the authority behind them. I will take into account any future interactions and their probable limits as to not infringe into personal matters regarding yourself.” He’d paused, considering. “Bu, I stand by my previous statement regarding the upcoming trip to Sina. You are thus dismissed from that administrative role and any training in lieu of proper rest till you’ve been cleared by the head medic.” 

Levi had still been trying to figure out what on earth Erwin had said when Erwin looked directly at him and apologized once more. 

“Again, I reiterate my apologies for the lax nature of our interactions. I won’t discourage you from filing a formal complaint with the Inspectors’ General, Captain. Good evening.” 

And he turned around, leaving Levi in his office, frozen, his fury abetting but not completely dying. He remained in his office and then his quarters, quietly stewing for the rest of the day until the next morning. Anger often left him without appetite. 

When he left his office much later, he came to the realization that they had probably been overheard and that the fight between them had spread and ended blown out of proportion amongst the others. Scouts grew quiet whenever he entered the mess hall or walked the hallways, but he still heard the whispers. By the end of that day he was irritable and short tempered with just about everyone. That only further encouraged the grandiosity and exaggeration of those rumors about their argument. But, he had no intention of correcting them knowing it would be a waste of time. 

He was still angry and frustrated with Erwin and had no intention of running into him(or hear them whispering) so he’d solved to take his meals in his quarters, delivered by his squad members. Despite being barred from training, he could still oversee it, so, he’d take a seat or stand nearby as they ran drills or executed group maneuvers. It was a good distraction until the weather, mostly wind became too strong to risk practice. 

With little to do until the head medic cleared him, he found himself bored, so he sought ways to keep himself occupied, mostly by wondering the sparse library at headquarters. He didn’t find much of interest but still took some of the books back to his room. On the way back he ran into Erwin for the first time in since their argument. He had his nose buried in some pages of paperwork and didn’t even notice Levi. That decidedly angered him, but when he turned to look back, Erwin had disappeared. That was the beginning of the hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach even he wouldn’t know until later.

Back in his quarters, he ignored the open book and instead contemplated their argument. He came to the conclusion that he had probably overreacted on account of being in more pain than he was willing to admit due to his injury, and him just being plain stubborn. He probably was out of line blaming Erwin entirely for Isabels and Furlans deaths. He had played his part as well and of course the titans. The only thing he truly regretted was the way he had lost control when it came to his birthday. Although, he was indifferent to the day, considering the holiday that took place the same day, he did appreciate the effort Erwin and Hange and his Squad and other took to congratulate him. Also, Erwin gave him his own parcel of high grade tea just last year, and they had even shared a cup on the day, despite the shortages due to Maria having fallen. 

There was also the fact that he’d grown used to the others presence. Especially after he had been made Captain. They’d often share a pot of regular tea while they worked through documents or forms and on occasion Erwin would teach him about some sort of myth or story from one of his books. Levi would share his own learned from people he’d met Underground. Now that he remembered he did remember Erwin apologizing after their fight, twice at that, although he wasn’t exactly too clear for what he had apologized. He frowned remembering all those big fancy words that he’d used. He should probably start practicing his vocabulary again. 

With the resolve in mind to make some peace between them, he got up to make his way to Erwin’s office, convinced that the idiot would still be there, working away, late into the night. He thought it would probably be best if he knocked on the door before entering (considering their argument) and so did just that, and waited for Erwin to call him in. He was there, just as he thought he would be. When he saw that it was Levi who had come in, he set his work down and fixed him with an attentive gaze. 

“Captain Levi, is there something you needed?” 

Levi thought he seemed weird but he blamed that on his nerves considering that he was about to apologize for their argument. 

“Just wanted to say that you were right about me being an idiot about my injury. I get what you were trying to say about the consequences and also it was unfair of me to blame you---” he knew his voice sounded stilted and probably not very sincere but was still surprised by Erwin raising his palm to stop him.

He had not been that bad, had he? 

“I understand what you’re trying to say and I’m glad you comprehend the need-to-know basis of such injuries, and the proper care and rest they thus require. There’s no need to apologize for anything else. Please consider the subject closed and put behind us.” 

Levi felt himself grow lighter, thinking that it had been easier than he’d thought; this apologizing thing. 

“Sure. So do you need help finishing up with those---” 

“That’s not necessary but I appreciate the offer.” Erwin said nodding at him. 

Levi shrugged. “Okay then, I’ll get my cleaning supplies then. My injury won’t be bothered by tidying up a bit here.” His hands _did_ feel itchy with the need to clean. “Bet you haven’t even dusted in here…” he drawled, gesturing to the bookshelves. 

“Again, I appreciate the offer but it’s not necessary. I think it would be best if you retired and got a good night’s sleep Captain.” 

“What?” Levi froze, the teasing of his voice faltering. 

“I think it would help speed the recovery of your injury, don’t you think?” 

Levi blinked back at Erwin, confused, but not sure at what, or why? 

“If that is all, I would really appreciate you leaving me to finish this paperwork, Captain.” He continued when Levi didn't answer. 

“Oh, right.” Levi replied turning around, finally getting that Erwin was apparently very busy and needed to concentrate. “Good night, then.” 

But Erwin didn’t reply, simply nodded and resumed his work. Outside Levi furrowed his brow, feeling as though he missed something but unsure as to what that was. He shrugged the feeling away. 

There had been times when Erwin needed to work through things privately perhaps this was just one of these times, especially when considering that the end of year budget had likely needed to reflect the Maria Reclamation the Scouts and Garrison volunteer had directed. Yeah, that had to be it. Erwin was probably worried and stressing about how that would reflect on the Legion and next years allocated budget. 

. 

. 

The following morning he was making his way to the Commander's office with his customary pot of tea and two mugs figuring that yesterday night had just been a busy and long evening for Erwin. Just as he neared the offices’ closed doors, they opened, and Nifa stepped out. She noticed him and the tray he was carrying and seemed to widen her eyes. 

“Is that for the Commander, Captain?” 

“Yeah, is he not in yet?” 

“No, no. He’s inside…” she seemed hesitant. “It’s just that I just dropped off a pot of tea and he asked not to be disturbed.” 

“Oh.” and they looked at each other somewhat awkwardly. 

It wasn’t the last of Levi’s failed or thwarted attempts at bringing what had previously become a routine for him and Erwin. 

In fact, it seemed as though Erwin had seen to make sure that whatever Levi had previously done, someone new now did or he himself took care of. Probably in consideration to his healing injury. 

The tea, Nifa now brought it to him. His office he himself cleaned and the cooks brought his meals to his office or quarters when he couldn’t make it to the mess hall, which was _always_ now it appeared. 

Levi hardly saw him, and when he did, their interaction were stilted and distanced. The thing was, that Levi couldn’t really figure out why they felt that way. Erwin was polite and conversing but it was like he was no longer _there,_ like a wall had suddenly gone up between them. He no longer reacted the way he did to Levi’s more colorful remarks or jabs, only gave brief, obliging nods. It drove Levi nuts not being able to pin point what the fuck was wrong with him all of a sudden. To even confront him seemed...unnecessary. What exactly could he confront him about? It was maddening. 

_Guess the budget meeting’s got him more stressed out than I thought._

And then, on the morning he was to depart for Sina, Levi awoke early to rouse him, aware that he sometimes tended to wake up late due to last minute documents he thought he needed to fix. It had been snowing as of recent and Levi had also on his mind, to remind him to pack extra socks and sweatshirts. He didn’t see the carriage or driver waiting for Erwin out front when he passed the entrance, but that could have been simply because of snow. 

When he made his way to Erwin’s quarters, no one answered. He would have entered had it not been for Mike, who had just woken up and informed him that Erwin left yesterday, in the late afternoon, during which Levi had been very busy checking the state of the soldiers barracks. He hadn’t even bothered going to Erwin’s office aware of how busy he usually got on the night before travels to Sina. The odd feeling of unrest and being rebuffed so many times, doubled. 

“Didn’t he say anything to you?” Mike asked curious. 

“No, he didn’t.” 

But that was no longer new to Levi. He had just not wanted to see it for what it was. Erwin had pretty much stopped saying anything to Levi that he didn’t, as Captain, need to know. That feeling that he had felt when they had fought returned as well. Mike, with his nose, sensed something because he asked. 

“Is something wrong? Did you guys have a row again? I thought you guys just made up from the last one?” He said, leaning back on the doorway, crossing his arms. 

“How the fuck should I know? He doesn’t tell me everything.” _How did I miss this?_ “Shouldn’t you know if something’s the matter. You're the one helping him out with paperwork when he needs it, aren’t you?” and he was, when it wasn’t Nifa or Thomas or whomever. Anyone else but Levi. 

_How the fuck didn’t I notice?_

Mike raised an eyebrow at his outburst. 

“He said everything's fine and you know I can’t pick up a scent from Erwin. I can't call him out on his bullshit.” 

The fact was, he could, but Erwin was quite evasive when he wanted to be and he’d been mum about whatever it was that had sparked all those rumors about the argument with Levi. But Mike knew Levi was far more telling than his friend and perhaps he’d be able to pick up something from him. 

“What’s going on with Erwin? I thought he left yesterday?” 

Levi froze as Hange’s remark - they had just been about to turn in. 

So, _everyone_ had known but him… 

“He did.” Levi confirmed, walking away, fists clenched, from both Hange and Mike’s confused looks. 

It was later in the evening in the empty mess hall that they cornered him and asked him what had happened between them. Again though, he couldn’t properly explain himself. There were too many thoughts that had since piled up in his head, all sorts of thoughts. Dark ones that had sprouted from underground corners. Strange ones that he’d caught glimpses off when he stared at his empty desk, where the candle wick would burn too long in the night. Foolish ones that he’d see in the distance while he sat in the eye of the storm and stared at the blue of the sky… He frowned when he remembered how he couldn’t see the sunlight anymore… In fact the sky had changed. It was getting darker, losing it’s bright clear blue to dark and grey clouds.

Maybe that was the reason why his own thoughts had been mostly dark ones. Maybe it had nothing to do with the strange way Erwin had changed. And had there ever been something between them, he asked himself? If there had been, that was no longer the case he thought darkly. 

“Levi…” Mike prompted when he was quiet for too long. 

How to tell them or put into words that wouldn’t make it sound as pathetic, that Erwin simply didn’t tell him things? At least not like he used to. 

Levi felt once more the gap in their education in their upbringing, and he wondered whether that was to blame for what had happened with Erwin. He had only ever known one way of expressing himself and of getting things across; either directly and straightforward and when that failed, there was violence. When they required elaboration Levi gave some examples and slowly told them more and more about how Erwin had just stopped letting him do what he would have normally done. They looked at each other and then asked about what had been said when they argued. Levi told them and how he apologized and Erwin said that it was behind them. Except it was obvious that it was not and Levi had only just realized... 

“I didn’t know he was so childish that he’d hold onto a grudge for so long.” Because _what _else was there to say, what _else_ could it be?__

____

“He isn’t.” Mike said. 

____

“Levi did you or him say something else…?

____

Yeah, he had. 

____

_“Do you really think I care whether you’re here or not for my birthday?!”_

_“I don't give a damn!”_

____

_That_ he didn’t want to tell them. It was a childish thing to do. A stupid thing to have said, he realized. 

____

“I don’t know. He used a bunch of those fancy words that no one ever uses. I was too angry and they were too complicated for me to follow what he said.” He admitted somewhat abashed at his lack of education even though all three(Erwin included) had said that he had made lots of progress since. 

____

“Tell us.” 

____

He did try at least to remember the words and what Erwin said. How he could complain with the Inspectors' General. 

____

“Woah, there. The IG’s office? Why on earth would he say that?!” 

____

When Levi remarked that he didn’t even know who that was, they began to explain. 

____

“It’s where officers or anybody, really, can file a complaint about a breach or misuse of authority. Things like abuse of power or rank. Like what happens with the MP with the Underground citizens. You could report things like abuse 0f - any form - or if you are being coerced to do something against your will. You get the picture?” Hange looked at Levi. 

____

“Shit, yeah.” 

____

Oh. 

____

_Oh._

____

____

“Did he or somebody else do something to you Levi?” Mike asked suddenly serious. 

____

“No,” Levi said directly, truthful. “He didn’t.” he went quiet after that. Hange and Mike seeing how he shut down left him alone to his thoughts. 

____

Levi understood why Erwin had suddenly kept his distance and built a wall between them. It was stupid. It was so stupid. 

____

Outside the storm kept raging and the snow kept falling in thick and heavy sheets. The day Erwin was supposed to return passed and then two days and then three. The Scouts and most of the Garrison were busy clearing roads, chopping wood, and helping the citizens that became stranded in the storm. On the evening of the 24th of December Levi had gone to the Commander’s office same as he’d been doing the past few days since Erwin departed and since he had his talk with Hange and Mike. It was always late at night when no one would notice him sneaking inside. 

____

The first time he’d done it, it was eerie how, after not being inside the office in so long, he felt out of place, which bothered him much more than he wanted to admit. He first wondered to the desk, placed his hand, palm flat on its surface as if trying to sense something. He looked at Erwin’s chair, inhaled sharply, his familiar scent flooding him. He wondered when it had been that he had noticed and become familiar with it? He wondered why Mike couldn’t pick up in his scent when he could? 

____

He spent his time waiting, cleaning, or pulling books from Erwin’s bookshelf - those were much more interesting the ones he’d borrowed from the library. Mostly he tried to imagine what he would say when Erwin came back. That was the hard part and as the days passed and he didn’t come return, what he told Erwin seemed to increase in decibels. 

____

_“Do you really think I care whether you’re here or not for my birthday?!”_

____

“Shit.” Levi whispered pinching his nose. 

____

_“I don't give a damn!”_

He knew exactly why Erwin had started to treat him like any other Scout. He just didn’t know why it bothered him that Erwin had started to treat like any other Scout. Didn’t know why he was bothered by the fact that just maybe Erwin would continue to treat him like any other Scout. 

“Idiot.” he whispered across to Erwin’s empty chair. 

It was the first Christmas eve that Erwin had been absent since he became commander. They put up the trees and August’s ornaments (they had at least gotten those together much earlier before their argument). He’d felt faraway besides Mike, as the other described the Legions tradition with the ornamental wooden angels. 

_If Erwin died, Mike would be the next Commander. ___

____

He thought of that, as he watched the Scouts place August’s ornament on 2 trees that year because of the sanctioned Maria Reclamation effort. It was a solemn event as always, one made more so by the needless and careless citizens lives lost. He volunteered as always the same shift as the first he’d experienced Christmas with the Legion. 

____

It was good and best of all it allowed him to think. 

____

Order and rank and hierarchy, that was what the military was. He’d seen how easy it had been for Keith Sadies to turn over the title of Commander to Erwin. Levi didn't even think about Sadies anymore. He was inconsequential. He’d never mattered to him. Truth be told he’d followed Erwin not Sadies and yet… Erwin was easily replaceable as Commander.

____

If that were to happen, what would Levi do?

____

Would he follow Mike?

____

He didn’t want to think about it.

____

Maybe Erwin had already decided for him, by distancing himself. Maybe, as usual he had seen something that Levi could not? 

____

He didn't want that though… But if Erwin did. If he had decided that it was what would be best for them, then could he, would he accept it? 

____

__The dread and unease made his vigil longer and colder than usual._ _

____

Despite the gloves, and despite the coat that he’d never returned. 

____

. 

____

. 

____

It why he was here in Erwin’s office where Hange found him after. 

____

“Yeah, maybe I am but…” _how do I fix it?_

____

Hange smiled. “You know you probably made Erwin realize something about himself that day and I think you realized something about yourself too.” 

__“What? That actually I care about my birthday because he gives me high grade tea leaves?”_ _

____

“That’s true though.” Hange raised their eyebrow, “But do you only care about the tea or….?” 

____

Levi’s eyes widened and he looked away from Hange’s knowing look, fixing his eyes on his hands, bunched up in the warm blue wool blanket. The one Erwin still kept in the bookshelf… 

____

“Levi, I don’t think Erwin will be back in time for Christmas. He wouldn’t needlessly endanger the carriage driver but…” Suddenly, Hange’s eyes widened and Levi froze in his seat. 

____

“He wouldn’t…” 

____

But he would. Erwin was exactly the kind of person who would be stupid enough to travel solo on horseback all the way from Sina, in the midst of a blizzard. 

____

Levi suddenly leapt up, Hange watched him wince, his stitches not fully healed. 

____

“Calm down, just what do you think you’re gonna do?!” 

____

But Levi wasn’t completely listening. Just two days ago they found a farmer who had gotten lost in the blizzard, on his way back home. He was completely frozen and when they had tried to move him, an arm and a leg had completely broken off, like glass. And then there were several reports of missing people. A family that had been coming down the mountain to avoid possible avalanches had never made it down. In the end the search for them had been suspended due to the late night. Levi had heard some of the soldiers whispering that they might not be able to find them at all considering they had been coming from the mountain, that they might not find them till the snow melted in spring. 

____

___Could Erwin have…?_

He shuddered, cold dread spread through him. He wasn’t that much of an idiot was he? But he kept thinking about Erwin not ever returning, about not being able to find him till spring came and what the fuck was he supposed to do till then? Just sit around waiting for him or for news that they found him, frozen and dead and scavenged by wolves?

“Hange….” He half whispered, clutching her hand tightly. Yesterday night it had been the 24th, today was Christmas day, today was his birthday and Erwin wasn’t here. He wasn’t back yet. What he’d said in anger came back to bite him and then he was remembering that day in the rain. About his carelessness. 

“Levi, get a grip. Erwin, for all his crazy plans and gambles, is not an idiot. He’s probably spending Christmas with the Doks, eating fancy sausages and being stuffed with that pudding he likes. Go back to your room and get some sleep, we both need it. Then later, will have breakfast with the others. It’s your birthday Levi. We’ve got to celebrate you turning older, even if you haven’t grown at all. Plus we have to place bets on which of the newbies will end up drunk and making a total mess of themselves.” 

They did manage to convince Levi to go back to his room but instead of sleeping the gnawing uncertainty kept him awake. Christmas day seemed to go slowly, more so when everyone kept reminding him that it was his birthday. He thanked his Squad for their gifts and no matter how much he tried to enjoy the cake that they had obviously spent their hard earned money on, he couldn’t taste anything. 

As the festivities went on and the levels of inebriation sky-rocketed Levi slipped away to wait outside. The storm had lessened, only soft snowflakes fell from the pearlescent sky. He closed his eyes and thought about his mom and Kenny and Isabel and Furlan and Erwin… He let out a deep breath and watched the steam spiral away. Snowflakes landed on his eyelashes and he grumbled when they melted away, brushing roughly at his cheeks. The wetness made the cold wind that much more noticeable. 

Inside, the noise had suddenly risen to a cacophony of cheers and laughter. His ears picked up on _his_ voice over the noise and he rushed back inside positive he had imagined the whole thing. But no, there he was. Still in his coat and surrounded by ruddy alcohol faced Scouts, far too wasted to be intimidated by their tall and stoic Commander, as they often tended to be. He was smiling at them serenely and Levi was reminded of the way he’d seen fathers smile at their excitable and energetic children in the nearby village. 

He was inquiring about gifts and if they had enjoyed their Christmas feast to which they eagerly nodded. He laughed and then a shy cadet that only joined at the end of last year and had quickly showed great promise, threw her slim arms around the Commanders middle and avidly declared that he was the most handsome man they had ever seen and wouldn’t they stay and drink with them so he could warm up because his coat was wet and cold? 

Levi’s breath caught and his eyes narrowed at the girl whose name he suddenly could not nor care to recall. And what the heck did she think she was doing, acting like some lovesick brat, to her Commander no less!? Even throwing their arms around Erwin! Gazing at him with bright eyes full of _interest!_ He bristled marching straight through the crowd and pushing them aside to get to Erwin. 

He didn’t think, simply strong-armed his say until he took the girl away from Erwin and handed them off to whomever was closer; someone equally inebriated no doubt. That equally inebriated person turned out to be another girl who was jostled by the crowd of drunks, they fell forward - both of them - onto him. The unexpected and combined weight enough for him fall back directly onto Erwin. _Fuck >_

“Careful now.” 

His hands were firmly on both of his shoulders, effectively holding and keeping the three from falling. The girl in front of him laughed carefree and oblivious, Levi scrunched up his nose, getting the full heady stench of her alcohol laced breath. He pulled back away from her on instinct, pressing his back harder into Erwin's front, and turned his face to the side. He would have pushed her away, his hands already on her slim shoulders, when Erwin's larger hands came over his, gently nudging his down. He placed them on them on silly girls shoulder, keeping her at a distance from Levi. 

It was still close enough that he could see the way she was looking up at Erwin; face flushed, eyes bright and _dilated,_ tongue wetting her lips until they glistened. It was revolting. He glared fully at the young female.

“Ana, Mona.” He felt the way Erwin's chest rumbled, the warmth of his breath over his head, “It seems Lidja is ready to retire. Please see her to the barracks.” 

The anger and disgust faded and in their place an odd and unfamiliar feeling took hold. 

Erwin's retrieved his arm back from Lidjia’s shoulders as Ana and Mona pulled her way and took her to her barracks. Almost immediately Erwin stepped away from behind him. 

“I’m afraid I’ve had a long journey. Please forgive an old man from not joining in on the fun. Have a nice evening and Merry Christmas everyone.” 

They were just drunk enough to cheer and wish Erwin back the same before he slipped away, all without saying anything to Levi. 

“Tch.” Levi hurried after him, partially slowed by the drunken crowd of newbie Scouts, _That shitty bastard._

He didn’t have to go far to catch up to him. 

Mike was with him, holding him up and behind him he could see Nanaba(?) running down the hallway. 

_What the fu---?!_

“Hey, Levi,” Mike called out noticing him, “Can you find Hange or Jonah. He’s running a damn fever!” 

Levi opened his mouth to argue but seeing Erwin nearly slumped over Mike he went off in search of either person. 

_I knew it! I fucking knew that idiot would do something like this!_

. 

. 

In the end, he brought back Jonah, Hange had been clearly intoxicated and busy sucking face with an even more intoxicated Moblit. He wondered if that qualified as abuse of rank?

“Can you please get a fire started ,Captain?” Jonah said, as he leaned over Erwin who breathing with difficulty. “He needs to warm up. 

The sight made Levi angsty. 

“Levi!” 

He snapped out of it, and he moved towards the fire place while Jonah continued to examine Erwin. 

“What the fuck happened? Why is he like that?!” 

“He said they were on their way back,” _So he had not ridden alone._ “When the blizzard worsened. They were gonna wait out but that changed when they came upon a lost horse and it’s rider. He was the head of that missing family from the mountains. One of the wagons slipped on the way and they also lost one of the horses. Must have gotten spooked.” 

“Please, Commander can you tell me how long you’ve been with this fever?” 

He couldn’t remember. 

The days in the blizzard had blurred for him and the others. The head of the family was a man called Maurice Carollete. He’d begged Erwin when he recognized him, to help bring his family back to Trost. He had not known he didn’t have to beg. Erwin agreed immediately. Maurice was familiar with the mountain and its terrain, even in the midst of all that white. Erwin convinced Maurice to wait, for he and his horse needed to rest before they set off to make their way back to his family. Erwin and the carriage driver, Cleo, prepared and gathered their camp while he rested. 

Maurice, true to his word, led them back to where his family waited without much incident. But, since Maurice had left, his youngest, a child not yet 2, had worsened. A boy, Edgar, had been having difficulty breathing since the night previous, and his fever had spiked since. The mother was sick with grief for they had lost two children to misscarriage. Erwin seeing how distraught the woman was said he would steer the carriage down the mountain along with the mother and the children. Maurice needed to rest, he was still worn out from making the journey twice, and to repair the wagons wheel they needed two people. 

In the end, Erwin steered, while mother and children remained warm and comfortable inside the better furnished military provided carriage. If the woman had an opinion use of citizen taxes she did not say. They made it back to main road quickly. And then Erwin finally asked what he had wanted to say since the beginning something which the mother somehow knew already. 

“I know what you will ask, Commander. Go and take my son. I will wait for my husband and your carriage driver here. My son does not have that time.” 

And so Erwin left the young mother with her two children in the carriage while he rode the rest of the way back to the nearest village, with the child firmly and securely strapped to his chest. Somehow that ride seemed far more terrifying than any before. There was only blank white around him and the unnatural heat of the child. He didn’t let doubt creep in, that perhaps he let this child die on route. He couldn’t let that happen not after everything that he had been unable to stop. Not since the Maria fell, not since countless lives lost that doomed reclamation. 

His cloak grew heavy but still he pushed on, the feeble gasps of the child spurring him to reach the Village. He knew he was pushing his horse to his limits but still prayed that he would not collapse before reaching the medic. When he was close enough to the village he shot out a flare. It did not rise as high but it was enough that the patrolling Garrison saw it and met him halfway. They took the child from him to the medic and his exhausted horse to the Garrison stables. He refused to return back to the village and wait while the Garrison sent out their soldiers to help retrieve the others. Erwin rode back to find the others. He’d had the foresight to teach them about flares. He employed them when the snow started to thicken, before the what little light remained faded. 

They made it back in the thick of the storm and young Edgar had by then been seen by the medic. His state still remained uncertain but at least he was in the proper care of medics and not the unknown of the winter’s storm. 

Erwin rode out the following morning for the Scouting Legion headquarters. His head pounding by then. 

“Idiot. You’re such a fucking, heroic, idiot, Erwin Smith.” 

Levi glared at the slumbering Commander. He was sitting in the armchair Erwin kept in his room. Mike and Jonah had both retired and hour earlier. Levi stayed to watch over Erwin. He’d been calling him all sorts of colorful and creative insults while he hanging his coat on a chair to dry. He’d placed his wet boots near the fireplace as well. The idiot hadn’t even bee wearing a scarf. And then he spotted Erwins duffled. 

He’d only opened to make sure there were no documents that had gotten soaked. 

“Damn you Erwin Smith.” 

He glared at the parcel of tea on his lap. He thought, he _was sure_ that was this would be the year that he would not receive Erwins parcel of tea. He’d been sure that Erwin wouldn’t make it in time for his birthday. It had never mattered in the past. It truly did not. But, it mattered that Erwin was with him. If only for them both to share a cup of tea. 

Levi had really thought that it was _only_ that…. But it wasn’t. 

There was a note attached, written in Erwin’s fancy cursive. 

> Happy Birthday Captain. 

From the bed Erwin stirred. Just as he made to get up Levi pushed firmly on him. 

“Don’t get up idiot.” 

“Le-- Captain?!” His eyes were confused. “Why are you here?” 

Levi narrowed his eyes at his title. _Still stubbornly using that, huh?_ Tch. 

“Erwin Smith, you are the stupidest, most stubborn, asshole I’ve ever met.” His words left him speechless. “And you’re also and blind idiot.” 

“Le--- What?!” 

Levi had climbed onto the bed to straddle him. 

“Shut up!” 

_Yes,_ he thought as he grasped his face with both hands, _Erwin’s eyes definitely appear bluer with the fever._ And then he leaned down and kissed that stupid, stubborn, heroic asshole. 

“I don't understand…?” 

“I said shut up.” 

He kissed him again, and then once more, on his clammy forehead. 

“Listen up closely, Blondie.” he hadn’t called him that in a long time. “You’re delirious and dumb, so just stay here, nice and quiet, while I go and get us a pot of tea, got it?” 

And that idiot had simply nodded. 

“Don’t move or die.” Levi warned before he left the room. 

And Erwin did neither of those when Levi came back with _their_ costomery pot of tea, he was satisfied. He hummed drinking the hot beverage. 

“Levi..” Erwin started. “This is…” 

“Yes it is. It’s still my birthday Erwin. Now drink up cuz then you’re going to sleep.” 

Erwin looked closely at Levi. 

“I thought I was delirious.” 

“Who said you’re still not?” 

“I thought you said---” 

“Erwin you’re clearly not the only blind one in this relationship,” he gestured between. “But we will talk about this, amongst other things, later because you're heroics have made you ill.” 

“I…” he was still having a hard time wrapping his head around everything. “All right. I understand.” 

Unfortunately that talk had to be delayed much longer than they anticipated because Erwin developed pneumonia. Nevertheless even in his delirios induced stated, Levi’s cool and tempered touch were quite welcomed as were the many colorful ‘endearments’ he called Erwin with. 

They were in the early days of January cleaning and removing all traces of sickness (blankets and sheets and soaked shirts) from his bedroom when Levi remembered seeing a wrapped package at the bottom of Erwins bag. 

“Oh. I’d forgotten about that.” He encouraged Levi to open it. “It’s for you” 

Inside there was a neat and sturdy feather duster. 

“ The Carolletes insisted they repay me for helping them and they would not relent. I saw it hanging from their wares and remembered that you got upset with me when I used the one you’d left in my office to play with the black cat. The one that liked to climb up my office window and lay in the sunlight.” 

Indeed, Levi had been furious when that black and mangy menace had left his precious feather duster in a messy taters and more so when Erwin confessed to using one of his favored cleaning instrument to play with the cat. That was the reason why he had taken to keeping his supplies in his own office or quarters. 

“I wonder if he’s doing all right with the cold winter?” 

“I wouldn't worry,” he scowled, twisting his face remembering coming across that black cat in the stables, looking fat and wrapped around a fluffy, white-looking cat. “I’m sure that beast is perfectly fine.” 

Erwin looked pleased at that and Levi could only roll his eyes at the mans soft heart. 

“So...you said we would talk…” 

Right they still needed to address that. 

Levi placed the feather duster on the small desk and turned around to face Erwin. 

“I obviously didn’t mean what I said about you not being present for my birthday. I thought that was obvious since I kissed you while you were all germy and delirious.” 

“Well, yes.” he was frowning. “But, Levi are you sure? Is it not just you feeling like you owe me something…?” 

“Of course not!” Levi hissed, color rising near his neck, “Unless you’re saying that because _you_ didn’t like it? In which case you can just go ahead and say it!” 

And Erwin was silent as he looked at Levi. _Fuck_

“I didn’t hate it.” He was closer now and drawing Levi between his parted legs. “When you said that, it made me realize how much I’d been treating you differently. I’ve never done that before. Not since I joined the Scouts.” 

He kissed Levi cheek. 

“They talk about us you know?” Levi did know. “They may talk more.” 

“I don't care.” he whispered, closing his eyes as Erwin kissed the other cheek. 

“It won’t be easy.” 

Levi pulled on Erwin’s collar, their noses touching, blue and silver eyes boring into each other. 

“I’ll probably get angry at you some more in the future.” 

“I’ll probably get irritated with you as well.” 

“I might make fun of your old age.” 

“I might make fun of your anal ways. 

“I might not always agree with you as Commander.” 

“I---” 

“No, listen. Even if that happens I’ll always trust your judgment Erwin.” 

Erwin kissed Levi’s forehead. 

“Levi, I cannot offer you my heart.” he spoke honestly, “There, truthfully, is very little that I, as a man and as a Commander, can give you. I cannot even offer you my life. For I may die and I may ask the same of you. I’d like to say that, if at any time, you wish to put an end to this, I will understand. This is the only thing Ican offer you.” He kissed his hands, “I promise to always be worthy of your trust.”

“You’re always so honest. I guess that’s probably why I trust you.” now it was time for Levi to be honest. 

“Since that first moment I saw you in the Underground with your creepy smile and weird eyes this had remained unchanged; I knew it would be hard. To kill you, to follow you, to trust you, to love you. I knew it all along the moment we met. But I have no doubt that it will be worth it.” 

And before the morning truly began, they had to remove the bed sheets all over again. That had _definitely_ been worth it.

. 

. 

He had to remind himself several times that it had been worth it. 

It was fall

“To follow you.” 

Then winter. 

“To trust you.” 

Then spring. 

“To love you.” 

Summer. 

“To let you go.” 

And then the seasons repeated, over and over again, countless times that Levi did not care much for. Things like “No regrets” were a farce. There were days where he thought that. Erwin had been right; he did not have much to offer Levi. In the end it had been he, that had offered up the most. 

He watched the blue sky turn dark from the center of the eye of the storm, watched uselessly, hopelessly for sunlight. The world was ending but his had felt like it had ended long ago. On a rooftop in Shiganshina. 

Levi didn’t know if he won. If there even was such a thing as a winner. Surely not. Surely the bleeding and scorched and falling sky was a sign of defeat, of failure. They lost. Everyone lost. Nobody won. 

He had really wanted to see the clear blue of the sky, to feel the warmth of sunlight. Just one last time

“It’s not fucking fair!” 

There was only darkness. 

“It’s not fair….” 

It was cold and he _hated_ the cold. 

“Erwin….” 

He hated the loneliness that had been living and dying. 

. 

. 

_Levi..._

. 

. 

_Levi…_

. 

. 

_Levi…_

. 

. 

_Erwin!_

Levi woke up gasping desperately. There was vast and profound feeling of loneliness in some deep chasm of his being. He looked to his side feeling, reaching for the comforting warmth and presence that was Erwin. 

His absence and the cold that he found when he was there made him feel an unexpected depth of loneliness like no other before. It made him feel hollow and desperate. 

“Erwin!” he choked out. 

“Erwin!!” 

A door opened noisily. 

“Levi? What’s the matter?!” 

_Oh god, there he was. Here he is._

Levi threw his arms around him, holding onto him tightly. 

“Levi...!?” Erwin wrapped his arms around him just as tightly. “What’s wrong? You're frightening me.” 

Mreow. 

“...And the kittens.” 

Levi only held onto him tighter, breathing him in; apples and sunshine, soaking his warmth. He could feel his hammering heart settling. That awful feeling leaving him be. 

“I had a nightmare. I just felt so helpless and hopeless. Your weren’t there. I kept calling your name but you weren’t there. I think… I think you were dead. I was so fucking lonely Erwin. And when I woke up you weren’t here and I panicked.” 

“Shhhh, Hush Levi. It’s okay. I’m right here. I’m sorry I left you alone both in your dream and when I woke up.” He was running his hands up and down Levi’s back trying to comfort him. “Do you want to lay down with you?” 

“Yeah, just...just don't let go yet.” He whispered. 

“I won’t. I promise I won’t.” 

He easily maneuvered the both of them back on the bed. He laid down with Levi clinging of his front, still hiding his face near his collarbone. He scratched Levi’s head and ran the other up and down his spine, stopping just before the hem of the knight shirt Levi had stolen from him. He only wanted to comfort him. He continued this until Levi loosened his hold and started wiggling about very distractingly. 

“Erwin. I’m cold.” He grumbled trying to burrow into Erwin with little success. Erwin promptly grabbed Levi by his bare naked bum and scooped him up and tucked his own legs so that he could pull the comforter over them. He apologized to the disgruntled kittens when they were jostled in his haste. “Ooops.” But he smiled when he heard Levi sigh and melt fully onto him. 

“Better?” 

Levi raised his head up, dark tresses an incredibly adorable and sexy riot. And kissed him. 

“You taste like hot chocolate.” 

“I was making some for the both of us.” 

Levi grunted, leaning down to kiss him again this licking into his mouth. 

“I still like minty fresh kisses better.” 

“Hmmm.” Erwin hummed from he was nipping at the bright berry bites on Levi’s neck. ‘Want me to go brush my teeth?” 

“No!” He was surprised how quickly the thought of being left alone (again)frightened him. “Just stay here. Like this. With me.” 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. No objections your honor. A perfect way to start the new year.” 

“Shit I forgot about that.” Shit was the nightmare an omen. “I’m gonna have to chain you so you don't wander off on your own. Hngh. Erwin.” 

“Kinky.” 

“Pervert.” 

And perhaps they may have ruined the innocence of their two kittens who had been staring while they got up to a perfectly kinky beginning to the new year. A kiss not merely enough to satisfy them. Of course they were thus later disturbed by the no longer innocent kittens parents. 

“That creepy black cat has got it in for me Erwin.” 

Levi glared at Heichou who was glaring back at him. He was sure that it was all the fault of the heat crazed dwarf-giant, that his kittens had seen such a gruesome and depraved sight. _Erwin_ of course came up to nudge him toward their kittens, who were sleeping, quite contentedly, near the other Erwin. He settled next to them while _Erwin_ chirped at the dwarf-giant, to placate him. 

On the first day of a new year Levi found himself in Erwin’s arms, surrounded by their weird intersex black cat, and Taichou and their two no-longer-innocent kittens. He was warm. He was happy. _It had been worth it._

. 

. 

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its really late/early morning so there's probably lost of mistakes that I've overlooked. Forgive me those until I get a chance to revise and edit later. I really had so much fun writing this. Its the first time I tried a prompt event although I'm not even sure if the person who came with it even read this lol. Maybe I should make myself a twitter so I actually write to some of the other Eruri authors instead of just stalking them? lol
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the final part of this and any input on a possible twitter account. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me any errors it was a bit of a spur of the moment thing...  
> Also I am working on updates on my other works. Let me know if you have any comments and/or thoughts on this or other works.


End file.
